No desearas la vida de otro!
by starssmall
Summary: Hao conoce a Yoh en un viaje a Hawai al ver que eran idénticos lo obliga a que vaya a suplantar su lugar a su casa mientras el se iba a recorrer el mundo con su amante. Yoh se ve forzado a casarse con Anna la prometida de Hao, ella jura vengarse de hao dentro ese matrimonio y así le hace la vida imposible a Yoh pensando que es Hao, por desgracia se enamora de Yoh y se complica todo
1. Prologo

"** O"**

Hay una frase que me llama mucho la atención **"No desearas la vida de otro!" **y ese fue el caso de Yoh Niumbirch no deseaba la vida de Hao Asakura anqué tampoco podía quejarse ya que gracias a eso conoció a su gran amor y claro también desgracias lo asecharon, todo comenzó cuando conoció a Hao heredero primogénito de la familia Asakura una de las familias más poderosas del país, es un chico de 18 años de edad con un futuro prometedor según sus padre a su corta edad ya estaba comprometido con una chica rubia de 17 años de edad, Anna Kyoyama de su mismo círculo social en un mes ambos chicos contrarían matrimonio para fusionar sus fortunas.

Anna detestaba a hao por ser un chico egoísta, caprichoso y calculador capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos y por esa razón lo rechazaba todo el tiempo aunque Anna sabía que no tenía otra opción tarde o temprano tendría que casarse con él aunque no le gustara la idea y Hao por su parte mantenía una relación oculta con una chica de 18 años rubia de ojos verdes su nombre Marion Phauna la chica no tenía el nivel económico de Hao por tal razón su relación la mantenían en secreto sabían que los padres de Hao de ninguna manera permitirían que ellos tuvieran que ver así que harían un viaje a Hawái de 15 días antes de que Hao se casara con Anna eso sería todo, la despedida por que Hao no estaba dispuesto a perder su fortuna por nada del mundo y aquí en este viaje fue donde los problemas de Yoh comenzaron ya que Hao le pidió que suplantara su lugar.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**Este es el pequeño prólogo de lo que será mi segundo fic largo espero que sea de su grado dejen comentarios porfis para saber que le va pareciendo la historia.**_


	2. El hombre desdichado busca un consuelo!

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>EL HOMBRE DESDICHADO BUSCA UN CONSUELO<strong>

* * *

><p>Justo hoy sería el cumpleaños número 19 del heredero Asakura y en la mansión todo el mundo estaba de un lado a otro asiendo todos los preparativos para su fiesta y después de ella se iría a Hawái un viaje que su padre le regalo de cumpleaños y sobretodo su último viaje de soltero ya que en un mes contraería matrimonio con Anna Kyoyama una joven de 17 años era la tercer hija del matrimonio Kyoyama Munzer (Meene y Marco).<p>

La fiesta ya había empezado y Anna estaba furiosa no toleraba a Hao así que decidió irse a meter a la cocina cualquier lugar era mejor antes que ver como presumía de sus viajes y sus riquezas con sus falsos Amigos Len, Horo. Horo, Lyserg, Manta, Nichrom, Chocolove, Ashil, Marion, Pilika, Jeanne, Kanna, Ely, Matilda, Lily, Mily, Jun, Tamico y Redseb. Pronto Hao comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su prometida y al no encontrarla se acercó a Redseb el hermano de Anna un chico de 19 años

Hao: Haz visto a Anna?

Redseb: Si dijo que iría a ver si ya estaba el pastel!

Hao: Bien iré a buscarla porque ya casi es hora de irme!

Anna estaba en la cocina sentada platicando con la cocinera ella era muy sencilla y le gustaba platicar con Goldva hasta que Hao las interrumpió.

Hao: Que haces con esta sirvientica aquí deberías de estar conmigo y no con esta!

Anna: La verdad me divierto más platicando con Goldva que en tu estúpida fiesta!

Hao: Por cierto querida no me has dado mi regalo de cumpleaños y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

Anna: Claro mi vida que torpe soy (Anna tomo el pastel que estaba en la mesa y se lo sorrajo en la cara a Hao)

Hao: Qué demonios te pasa estas tonta o que! (Le gritaba mientras con las manos se quitaba el exceso de pastel)

Anna: No te enojes amorcito solo quise ser amable conmigo antes de que te vayas!

Hao: No te quieras pasar de lista (Le dijo mientras la tomaba por una muñeca) Sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiero, antes de irme quiero que seas mía.

Anna: Estas mal de tu cabecita eso no va a pasar nunca!

Hao: Búrlate todo lo que quieras cuando nos casemos me cobrare una a una todas las que me debes "MI AMOR"

Anna: Puede que me cobres lo que te he hecho pero jamás óyelo bien ni casados seré tuya!

Hao: Eso ya lo veremos cuando nuestras familias nos exijan descendencia que no se te olvide que para eso nos están casando!

Anna: Que ingenuo eres ya existe la inseminación artificial chiquito antes que me toque prefiero recurrir a eso a ver si ya estudias más porque no quiero casarme con un ignorante, Por cierto Goldva necesitaremos otro pastel porque Hao estaba tan ansioso que le mordió antes de tiempo! (Se lo dijo burlonamente y así salió de la cocina dejando a Hao sumamente enojando tanto que del coraje aventó lo que quedaba de pastel en la charola) "Maldita vieja me la vas a pagar"

Goldva lo miro burlonamente trataba de aguantar la risa que le provocaba al ver a Hao lleno de pastel y él se dio cuenta "Y tu que me vez Goldva muévete a traer otro maldito pastel que ya me quiero largar de aquí"

Esa misma noche Hao partió con su amante Marion a Hawái con ella pasaría 15 días de vacaciones llegaron por la madrugada así que cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto ya que su padre solo había reservado una habitación pensado que se iría solo y como hao estaba tan cansado decidió que al otro día arreglarían pedir un solo cuarto para los dos.

* * *

><p>Al otro día quedaron de desayunar juntos en el restaurant del hotel eran las 9:00 de la mañana y Marion se dirigió al restaurant pidió una mesa y se sentó a ver el menú mientras llegaba Hao que al parecer se le habían pegado las almohadas, Marion estaba empezando a desesperarse pero de pronto vio a un chico de cabello castaño corto ligeramente desordenado<p>

Marion: Que le hiciste a tu cabello Hao!

El chico la miro algo desconcertado porque en su vida la había visto

Marion: Bueno no importa te sienta muy bien ese nuevo look! (y sin dejar que el chico se explicara se abalanzó sobre el para besarlo y justo en ese instante Hao apareció para observar la escena muy disgustado)

Hao: Me puedes explicar qué demonios significa esto MARION!

Marion soltó al chico al escuchar la voz de Hao, se quedó pasmada al notar que al chico al que besaba era idéntico a Hao

* * *

><p>En casa de Anna se encontraba desayunando y al terminar Marco les pidió que pasaran a la sala porque tenía algo muy importante que decirles, así que todos se fueron a tomar asiento a la sala.<p>

Anna: Que pasa papa porque tanto misterio?

Marco: Anna yo sé que tu no quieres casarte con Hao, pero es necesario tienes que vengar la muerte de tu hermana Seyram! (Redseb y Anna no estaban entendiendo nada)

Anna: De que hablas papa no se supone que Seyram murió por que tenía una enfermedad terminal! (Seyram es la hermana Melliza de Redseb)

Marco: No Anna, es hora de que sepan por que murió en realidad su hermana!

Menee: Es algo que nos causa mucho dolor pero es necesario porque tu Anna tienes que vengar la muerte de Seyram!

Anna: Que me estas queriendo decir mama?

Marco: Por culpa de Hao Asakura tu hermana se quitó la vida!

Anna: No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo que Seyram se quitó la vida?

Redseb: ¡Papa tu nos dijiste que murió a causa de una enfermedad!

Marco: Les mentí Seyram se mató por causa de Hao y además ella estaba embarazada de ese maldito

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mari<strong>

**Mauro93**

**Mary -1**

**Guest**

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios espero no decepcionarlos aquí les cuelgo el segundo capitulo esta muy corto es que me moría de ganas de actualizar aunque desgraciadamente no cuento con mucho tiempo pero prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía es que como lo pase de rápido no lo cheque eso espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios me encanta leerlos saluditos.**_


	3. El encuentro con mi alma opuesta

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>El encuentro con mi alma opuesta<strong>

* * *

><p>Al otro día quedaron de desayunar juntos en el restaurant del hotel eran las 9:00 de la mañana y Marion se dirigió al restaurant pidió una mesa y se sentó a ver el menú mientras llegaba Hao que al parecer se le habían pegado las almohadas, Marion estaba empezando a desesperarse pero de pronto vio a un chico de cabello castaño corto ligeramente desordenado<p>

Marion: Que le hiciste a tu cabello Hao!

El chico la miro algo desconcertado porque en su vida la había visto

Marion: Bueno no importa te sienta muy bien ese nuevo look! (y sin dejar que el chico se explicara se abalanzó sobre el para besarlo y justo en ese instante Hao apareció para observar la escena muy disgustado)

Hao: Me puedes explicar qué demonios significa esto MARION!

Marion soltó al chico al escuchar la voz de Hao, se quedó pasmada al notar que al chico al que besaba era idéntico a Hao

Hao: ¡Contéstame exijo una explicación Marion! (Hao aún no se daba cuenta del parecido con aquel chico ya que estaba de espaldas y aun no lo veía bien estaba más ocupado pidiendo una explicación)

Marion: ¡Es que Hao me confundí perdóname es que son tan…!

Hao: ¡Crees que soy **"IDIOTA"**! (Esta vez no solo gritaba si no aventó bruscamente al joven y comenzó a jalonear a Marion de ambos brazos) ¡No te burles de mi inteligencia no creas que porque eres mi amante tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras tu eres solo **"MIA"** está claro Marion!

Marion: ¿Hao que no te has dado cuenta de que tú y este joven son iguales?

Hao: ¡Ya déjate de juegos **"MALDITASEA"**!

Pero justo en ese momento el joven misterioso intervino para defender a Marion ya que Hao se estaba excediendo en sus jaloneos "Mira maestro bájale dos rayitas a tu volumen te voy a pedir que dejes de jalonar a esta chica por lo menos en mi presencia, odio que un hombre se aproveche de una indefensa mujer eso es de **"COBARDES" **

Hao se dio media vuelta para ver frente a frente al chico que por cierto lo estaba sacando de sus casillas "¡Y Tu quien te sientes el chapulín colorado que viene a defenderla o que!" (Pero su sorpresa de ambos chicos fue mayor cuando se vieron cara a cara era como si estuvieran parados frente a un espejo y así permanecieron parados por algunos segundos sin saber que decir hasta que Hao fue el primero en reaccionar "¡Quien eres tú de donde saliste!"

Yoh: Mi nombre es…Yoh Niumbirch y estoy aquí porque mi familia y yo estamos de vacaciones

Hao: ¡Ya veo!, ¿No quieres sentarte con nosotros a desayudar?

Yoh: Es que estoy esperando a mi esposa tengo que irme lo siento! (y sin más Yoh se fue corriendo del restorán)

Marion: ¡Pero si ese sujeto tiene nuestra edad y ya está casado!

Hao: ¡Seguramente se comió la torta antes del recreo!

Marion: Ya lo creo

Hao: ¡Voy a mandare investigarlo se me está ocurriendo algo que me puede ayudar a des afanarme de mi casa por el tiempo que yo quiera y disfrutar de mi juventud y no tener que soportar a la odiosa Anna sin problema alguno! ¡Salud Marion por nuestras nuevas vidas juntos!

* * *

><p><strong>En la mansión de los <strong>**Kyoyama Munzer…**

Anna: No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo que Seyram se quitó la vida?

Redseb: ¡Papa tú nos dijiste que murió a causa de una enfermedad!

Marco: Les mentí Seyram se mató por causa de Hao y además ella estaba embarazada de ese maldito, como ustedes saben Mikihisa y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que éramos jóvenes y en cuanto tu naciste Anna decidimos que tú y Hao se comprometerían y así emparentaríamos y nuestras fortunas se fusionarían para ser una sola familia poderosa solo que decidimos hacérselos saber hasta que tuvieran una edad apropiada y pudiera comprenderlo pero cuando vimos que Hao estaba tomando la actitud de casanova decidimos hablar con él y decírselo tanto Mikihisa como yo se lo hicimos saber teníamos miedo de que fuera a meter la pata y echara a perder nuestros planes dos meses después el miserable comenzó a enamorar a Seyram a pesar de saber que Anna y el algún día tendrían que casarse, logro su objetivo la enamoro se acostó con ella y jugo con ella por más de un año hasta que se vio obligado a dejarla porque le informamos que ya haríamos publico el compromiso y justo el día que Seyram cumplía 17 años hablo con ella pero antes de que ese miserable le dijera algo ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y así el maldito termino de acabarla confesándole que iba a casarse con su hermana y que se desasiera del bebe a sangre fría pero sobretodo que se olvidara de el por qué él nunca la amo solo jugo con ella todo el tiempo, mi niña no soporto tanto y decidió acabar con su vida escribió en el espejo del baño con sangre **"Te amo tanto que prefiero quitarme la vida a verte en brazos de mi propia hermana"** se sumergió a la tina del baño y ahí se cortó las venas fue horrible cuando la encontramos en esas condiciones yo me quería morir con mi niña no podía soportar tanto dolor y afortunadamente ni tu ni Redseb estaban en casa porque se fueron a la playa y no presenciaron nada fue horrible por eso preferimos decir a la gente que Seyram murió de una terrible enfermedad que silenciosamente la ataco y acabo con ella rápidamente.

Tanto Anna como Redseb estaban llorando con cada palabra de su padre no podían creer que fuera cierto que su hermana fuera víctima de tanta crueldad

Anna: ¿Como…como saben todo esto acaso Seyram dejo alguna carta?

Marco: ¡No Anna tu hermana solo dejo ese mensaje del espejo!

Redseb: ¿Entonces como es que estas tan seguro de lo que nos estas diciendo?

Marco: ¡Porque nosotros queríamos saber por qué ella se quitó la vida y así revisamos todo su cuarto hasta que dimos con el diario de Seyram que tenía escrito cada momento con ese infeliz! (Saco el diario de Seyram y se lo enseño a sus hijos) Esto prueba que lo que les estoy diciendo es verdad!

Anna después de analizar el diario se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas y con voz firme hablo **"Juro que Hao Asakura va derramar lágrimas de sangre va a pagar muy caro lo que le hizo a mi hermana lo voy hacer sufrir tanto que el solo terminara por desear su propia muerte lo voy a dejar sin un solo peso lo juro"**

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro día en Hawái…<strong>

Hao y Marion se encontraban revisando el informe que el detective les proporciono

Yoh Niumbirch 19 años fecha de nacimiento 12 de Mayo de 1995 hijo de Silver y Lililala Niumbirch tiene tres hermanos Alumi de 16 años, Yohane 18 años y Luka 24 años casado con Tamao Tamamura de 19 años hace 4 meses la chica embarazada 6 meses de gestación amante de Yohane hace ya más de 1 año de clase media

Hao y Marion miraban unos fotografías burlonamente se trataba de unas fotografías de una chica peligrosa en una situación comprometedora con un peli negro que parecía ser el hermano de Yoh

Hao: ¡Esto es increíble ya se me ocurrió algo para hacer que Yoh se vaya a sustituirme a mi casa!

Marion: ¿A qué te refieres?

Hao: ¡Ya lo sabrás!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abraham Rocha<strong>

**Victor**

**Liz Asakura**

**Mary-1**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Mari**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encanta que les encante mi fic espero no decepcionarlos el cap es algo corto pero prometo muy pronto subir otro en esta misma semana y porfis dejen Reviews plis!**


	4. Mientras dormías!

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mientras dormías!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hao: Continúa leyendo el informe…<p>

Alumi contraerá matrimonio religioso en dos días en Suiza su ciudad natal, con Hans Reiheit de 22 años.

Marion: esta familia está loca como van a permitir que una mocosa de 16 años se case va a echar a perder su vida y por aun con alguien que le lleva 6 años

Hao: Eso no nos interesa Marion, aquí lo importante es que tenemos como amenazar a Yoh con su familia si no acepta, pediré que lo citen para hablar con él y ofrecerle una jugosa cantidad de dinero y si no acepta lo obligaremos con su familia

Marion: Lo curioso de todo esto es que tú y ese chico nacieron el mismo día el mismo año; se me hace mucha coincidencia.

Hao: ¡Si en eso tienes razón!

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día Yoh recibió una nota donde se le citaba en el bar del hotel; se estaba debatiendo entre ir a aquella cita o no a decir verdad estaba muy intrigado y termino por ir a la cita. En cuento entro le indico al encargado de la entrada que estaba buscando a Hao Asakura; y muy amable le indicó en donde se encontraba, en cuanto Yoh lo vio se arrepintió de haber asistido a esa ridícula cita había algo que no le gustaba de aquel chico no se explicaba que pero le daba muy mala espina. Cuando Hao lo vio se puso de pie y lo saludo amablemente "Hola Yoh como te va, por favor siéntate"<p>

Yoh: ¿Otra vez ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? …Espera un momento… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi **NOMBRE**?

Hao: ¡Mira siéntate y clámate, para que pueda explicarte mejor! (Yoh lo miro muy fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y no muy convencido se sentó)

Yoh: ¡Y bien explícate!, ¡porque tengo prima habla!, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Hao: Me tome la libertad de pedirte un whisky.

Yoh: Muchas gracias pero yo no tomo, ¡al grano! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Hao: Veras desde el día que nos encontramos, no he podido dejar de pensar en el parecido enorme que tú y yo tenemos

Yoh: ¡No es para tanto tampoco exageres!

Hao: ¡Mírate!… ¡lo único que nos hace diferentes es que tu tienen el cabello corto y yo largo!

Yoh: Y que con eso

Hao: ¡Quiero proponerte un trato a cambio de una jugosa cantidad! ¡Quiero que vayas a mi casa a suplan tatar mi identidad!

Yoh al escuchar tal cosa, se puso pálido, los ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos y trato de procesar lo que acababa de salir de la boca de Hao.

Hao: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Yoh: No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, es una aberración y todavía te atreves a preguntar con esa tranquilidad, ¿Por qué esa cara?, ¡Espero que lo que acabo de escuchar sea una broma!

Hao: ¡Estoy hablando muy enserio Yoh! Te pagare muy bien por hacerlo

Yoh: ¡Ni aunque me pagaras una fortuna aria semejante cosa!

Hao: ¿Por qué no? ¡Dame una buena razón para despreciar la oferta de tu vida!

Yoh: Porque tengo una vida propia y soy muy feliz tengo una linda esposa, una hija en camino una hermosa familia eso te parece poco!

Hao y Marion se voltearon a ver para después soltar una carcajada muy divertidos.

Marion: ¡No tienes escapatoria lo vas hacer si o si!

Yoh: ¿Que te hace pensar que me prestare a esta estupidez?

Hao solo suspiro y le entrego un folder a Yoh

Yoh: ¿Qué es esto?

Hao: Ábrelo y lo sabrás

Yoh lo miro con enfado y se dispuso a abrir el sobre saco el contenido y su impresión fue tan grande; no esperaba semejante golpe bajo.

Hao: Hay tienes a tu hermosa familia hermosa encabezada por tu esposa y tu hermano que tienen una relación oculta

Yoh: ¡Esto no es verdad, seguramente tu manipulaste estas fotos!

Hao: Me alaga que sepas de lo que soy capaz me encantaría decirte que si yo manipule las fotos pero no es real

Yoh: No te creo nada, y digas lo que digas no me vas a convencer (Yoh se paró furioso de la mesa dispuesto a irse pero hao lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo) "Estas en mis manos Yoh si no haces lo que te pido tu familia lo pagar muy caro entiendes tienes hasta mañana para contestarme"

Yoh: Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado

Hao: No me subestimes tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz piénsalo te conviene!

Yoh: Vete al diablo (Y muy disgustado se fue del bar)

Marion: ¿Que aremos si no regresa?

Hao: Claro que regresara, aunque tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza pero regresara y para eso tendremos que viajar a Suiza

* * *

><p><strong>En Zuisa...<strong>

Ese mismo día regreso a su ciudad natal Suiza el vuelo estovo muy agotador ya que viajaron cerca de 10 horas así que decidió dormir hasta tarde ya que paso una noche incomoda se levantó cerca de las 1: 00 de la tarde al ver que Tamao no estaba se dirigió a la cocina se preparó su almuerzo. Estaba muy pensativo por lo de las fotos que Hao le mostró no sabía que pensar su cabeza estaba hecha bolas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre que entro bruscamente a la cocina, Yoh lo miro algo extrañado" ¿Que sucede?"

Silver: ¿Yoh le firmaste algún papel a Tamao?

Yoh: ¿Qué pasa por que la pregunta?

Silver: ¡Contéstame! ¿Yoh le firmaste algo a Tamao si o no?

Yoh: Pues si antes de salir de vacaciones firme unos papeles porque Tamao y yo queríamos comprar una casa, ¡No veo por qué la tragedia papa!

Silver: ¿Y por lo menos te preocupaste en leer lo que firmaste?

Yoh: ¡No había necesidad de eso yo confió ciegamente en Tamao! ¡Haber papa! ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Silver: ¡Yoh Tamao acaba de dejarte de la calle!

Yoh: ¿Por qué nunca has querido a Tamao?

Silver: ¡Yoh esto no se trata de si la quiero o no! Yo hice una cuenta a tu nombre cuando eras pequeño con una fuerte cantidad de dinero y ahora que eres mayor de edad podías disponer de él; Yoh vengo del banco y me dijeron que transferiste el dinero a una cuenta a nombre de Tamao mediante un poder.

Yoh: ¡Estas mintiendo, además tú de donde podrías sacar tanto dinero!

Silver: ¡Hijo eso iba a decírtelo hoy en la tarde por eso fui al banco, no sé cómo supo de la existencia de ese dinero! ¡Tenemos que encararla en donde esta Yoh!

Yoh: ¡No lo sé cuándo me desperté no estaba en el cuarto!

Silver: ¿Qué?, ¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando! (Sabio hasta el cuento de Yoh y Tamao seguido por su hijo, hay empezó a abrir cajones y las puertas del closet que estaban completamente vacíos, Silver no podía creerlo, Tamao había huido con el dinero y todo parecía indicar que solo se casó con su hijo por interés, Yoh sintió como algo se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, estaba muy claro Tamao había huido con el dinero que su padre le había dejado y en uno de los cajones estaba una hoja doblada dirigida a Yoh. Silver la tomo, presentía de que se trataba pero aun así decidió dársela era mejor que a su hijo se le cayera la venda de los ojos respecto a Tamao. Yoh abrió el papel y comenzó a leer su contenido

* * *

><p><em><strong>Querido Yoh:<strong>_

_**Es preciso que te escriba porque quiero que sapas que ya no puedo seguir ni un minuto más a tu lado, al fin conseguí tener acceso a tu dinero, el sacrificio de casarme contigo al fin rindió frutos lo que yo siempre quise desde el principio fue tu dinero por eso me embarace, la verdad es que a tu lado nunca me sentí mujer olvídate de mí y de la hija que estamos esperando en cuanto nazca la daré en adopción y es que tenerla ¡hay no!, además no tengo la certeza de que sea tu hija. Ni se te ocurra buscarme porque te rechazare y no querrás sufrir tal humillación, no tiene caso pórtate como el caballero que siempre pretendiste ser, déjame guardar por lo menos un recuerdo grato de tu amor y déjame ser feliz con quien si me interesa, Felicítame al fin estaré con el hombre que verdaderamente amo "Yohane", ¡Sí! tu hermano. Adiós y que dios te bendiga por cierto muchas gracias por firmarme el poder que me cambiara la vida a mí y a tu hermano.**_

_**Firma: Tamao**_

* * *

><p>Yoh arrugo el papel entre sus manos con mucha furia y lágrimas corrieron sin parar, Silver se preocupó por su hijo eh intento tranquilizarlo "Hijo yo sé que debes estar dolido y no es para menos, pero tienes que ser muy fuerte"<p>

Yoh: Papá Tamao se fue con Yohane

Silver: ¡Que! (Silver no podía creer que Yohane se había escapado con la esposa de su hijo simplemente no daba crédito, estaba horrorizado, pero reacciono y trato de reconfortar a su hijo envolviéndolo en un abrazo, así permanecieron por un rato hasta que Yoh le pidió que lo dejara solo y Silver respeto lo que su hijo le había pedido no sin antes recordarle que contaba con él. Yoh se pasó toda la noche sentado en el suelo recargado en su cama mirando fijamente así a la nada, aún estaba intentando procesar lo que le había pasado y no lograba entender que había hecho mal, recordando de cuando en cuando las mil noches que recorría el cuerpo de Tamao a lo que tuvo que reconocer que la chica era buena fingiendo porque nunca se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, lo último que dijo antes de quedar dormido profundamente fue: "Le demostré mi lado romántico, mi lado sensible, pero no le vasto, no fue suficiente, y ahora que hago yo con este maldito amor"

* * *

><p>Al otro día se casaba su hermana pero Yoh había decidido no asistir no se sentía bien todavía, así que hablo con su hermana y le explico el motivo por el que no iría y le deseo lo mejor antes de que partiera a la iglesia y así Silver, Lililala, Luka y Alumi se fueron rumbo a la iglesia, 20 minutos después Yoh recibió una llamada "¿Hola Yoh ya pensaste la proposición que te hice?"<p>

Yoh: ¡Ya deja de molestar ya te dije que no voy hacer semejante cosa, déjame en paz que no estoy de humor!

Hao: ¡Si yo fuera haría a la iglesia porque tu hermana va a necesitar tu apoyo!

Yoh: ¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana?

Hao: ¡A ella nada, pero va a derramar lágrimas de sangre por que el novio no va a llegar por que en este momento debe de ir camino al cielo o al infierno!

Yoh: ¡Eres un miserable! ¿Qué hiciste?

Hao: El que avisa no es miserable y yo te dije que no estaba jugando, ahora sabes de lo que soy capaz esta vez fue el novio de tu hermana pero para la otra pueden ser tus hermanas o tus padres, tú decides si seguimos matando gente inocente, piénsalo yo te buscare después (y finalizo la llamada Yoh se cambió rápidamente y salió rumbo a la iglesia rogando que todo fuera un invento de Hoa, pero lamentablemente al llegar se dio cuenta de que Hans no había llegado aún. Alumi y Luka aún estaban en el auto así que se acercó discretamente a sus padres

Silver: ¿Creí que no vendrías?

Yoh: Es que cambie de opinión y me anime a venir, ¿Pero por qué no a empezado la ceremonia religiosa?

Silver: Nada que el novio no llega, se lo advertí, le dije que no quería que jugara con mi hija y si no llega juro que lo matare con mis propias manos

Luka: ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Alumi quiere bajarse del coche esta desesperada!

Silver: De ninguna manera Lililala asegúrate que no baje del auto hasta que llegue ese miserable, no quiero que mi hija pase ninguna humillación.

Pero antes de que Lililala se fuera al auto notaron que la mama del novio se desmayó al recibir una llamada, así que se acercaron a ellos Lililala auxilio un poca a la señora mientras los demás veían que el papa de Hans proseguía con la llamada, el caos comenzó a formarse cuando el señor comenzó a gritarle al teléfono "No por favor dígame que no es cierto mi hijo no puede estar muerto"

Silver: ¿Que pasa Carlos? ¡Tranquilízate!

Carlos: ¡Mi hijo Silver! ¡Mi hijo está muerto lo apuñalaron y lo mataron cruelmente!

Alum se había bajado del auto y con el caos nadie lo noto pero se hizo notar cuando escucho que su prometido acababa de morir "No, no, no, Hans no puede estar muerto no están mintiendo, porque me hacen esto en el día más feliz de mi vida porque"

Carlos: ¡Alumi, es verdad lo siento pero Hans no va a llegar

salió corriendo sin dirección Yoh y Luka corrieron tras ella pero cuando ella cruzo una gran avenida ellos la perdieron por que los carros no los dejaron en cuanto se puso el alto corrieron para seguir buscando a su hermana y cuando por fin dieron con ella la vieron en un puente estaba a punto de aventarse subieron a toda velocidad para detenerla Yoh la sostuvo por la cintura y de esta manera impidió que pasara una tragedia mayor la brazo muy fuerte él se sentía culpable del dolor de su hermana, realmente era terrible ver a su hermana así con su vestido de novia y gritando como loca "!Quiero irme con Hans déjame por favor, no, no él me está esperando en la iglesia nos vamos a casar!"

Luka: Tienes que tranquilizarte por favor, ya paso

Alumi: ¡No, no quiero irme con Hans! ¡Por qué ahora que íbamos a ser tan felices! ¿Por qué?

Luka: Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas, Hans ya está en un lugar mejor tú tienes mucho por vivir apenas tienes 16 años

Alumi: ¡No, no es que yo no tengo nada sin él! Hans era mi vida él era todo!

Yoh: Alumi, Alumi, escúchame, **"! ESCUCHAME!"** (Le decía Yoh mientras la sostenía de la cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos, ya que Alumi estaba muy mal no escuchaba razones) **"¡TU VIDA NO PUEDE DEPENDER NI DE HANS, NI DE NADIE MAS TIENES QUE SER MUY FUERTE!" **la vida sigue te lo aseguro todos te vamos a apoyar. Además yo también te necesito, tú sabes que Tamao acaba de abandonarme tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente para eso es la familia para estar en las buenas y en las malas cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente!

Alumi lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba en sus brazos trato de sacar todo su dolor. En cuanto Alumi estuvo mejor fueron al hospital para reconocer el cuerpo del muchacho, entraron a la sala de espera y hay estaban sus padres y los padres del chico Alumi aún estaba sollozando y esto rompió el corazón de Silver quien intento consolarla con un abrazo; Pero la tención volvió a aumentar cuando Alumi nuevamente se puso mal.

Alumi: No te preocupes papa que yo ya estoy lista para casarme tengo mi vestido estoy peinada y maquillada además también traigo mi anillo de compromiso (Le decía a Silver mientras le extendía la mano para que viera su anillo) traigo todo listo y…y…y…yo me quiero casar con Hans, papa me quiero casar por favor dile a Hans que se despierte (Le decía mientras manoteaba la pared y no paraba de llorar al tiempo que era observada por los presentes llenos de nostalgia especialmente Yoh, ya que la escena era desgarradora) Me quiero casar ya estoy lista!

Tuvieron que sedarla para que se tranquilizara mientras tanto asían el trámite para que les fuera entregado el cuerpo del muchacho. Yoh por su parte permanecía recargado en la pared estaba muy pensativo y no era para menos con todo lo que había pasado en tan solo dos días, pronto dos hombres le pidieron que fueran a la cafetería del hospital ya que hay lo estaba esperando Hao y Marion. Y así fue como Yoh llego con Hao escoltado por los dos hombres.

Hao: **¡SIENTATE! **¡Se acabaron los juegos, no voy a tolerar ni una estupidez más! ¿Quedo claro? (Yoh se sentó pesadamente en la silla sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hao) Tu ya viste de lo que soy capaz hoy fue el novio de tu hermana.

Yoh: Le causaste un gran dolor a mi hermana

Hao: ¡No fuiste tú el que le causo ese dolor por que de haber aceptado desde un principio mi proposición nada de esto hubiera pasado, pudiste haberlo evitado pero no lo hiciste! ¡Pudo más tu estúpido orgullo! Pero no venimos a discutir eso mejor dime ¿Sera que por fin vas a aceptar proposición a necesito matar a tu familia para que aceptes?

Yoh: Esta bien lo voy hacer porque no tengo de otra, pero que te quede muy claro no estoy de acuerdo con esto!

Hao: Esa voz me agrada! ¡Además esto te ayudara a olvidar a esa mala mujer y al traidor de tu hermano!

Yoh: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hao: ¡Te investigue y además te han estado vigilando!

Yoh: Bien pero a cambio quiero que me dejes llevar a Alumi con migo, no me iría tranquilo dejándola así

Hao: ¡Esta bien puedes llevártela para que alivies tu culpa!

Yoh: ¡Que cínico eres!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias por sus <strong>**Reviews le juro que me hacen muy Feliz con sus comentarios espero les guste el cap. de hoy perdonen las faltas de ortografía es que la verdad el trabajo pues me hace subir el cap. sin revisar la ortografía pero prometo hacer un esfuerzo en cambiar eso no olviden dejar su comentario que su opinión para mí es muy importante y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el cap. que prometí subir en esta semana y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible un beso y saluditos Xao!**

**Mary-1**

**Edy Asakura**

**Liz Asakura**

**Cranky Sky**


	5. ¡Algo prestado!

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>ALGO PRESTADO<strong>

* * *

><p>Así fue como Hao y Marion se salieron con la suya, estuvieron enseñando a Yoh como debía comportarse, como era la Mansión Asakura, quienes eran sus padres sus amigos su prometida, en fin cuidando cada mínimo detalle para que su plan saliera perfecto. Todo lo tenía plenamente calculado, puso una seria de escusas en su casa para justificar que se quedó más tiempo en su viaje.<p>

Yoh por su parte se armó de valor para hablar con Alumi quien estaba en su recamara sentada junto a la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos mirando el atardecer estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando Yoh entro a su recamara, se sentó junto a ella tomándola de las manos "Como te sientes", Alumi lo volteo a ver con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Yoh estoy muy mal, me duele el alma, tengo mucho resentimiento, no puedo entender por qué me paso esto a mí, Yoh ayúdame ya no puedo con tanto dolor no me dejes caer ¡POR FAVOR!"

Yoh: ¡Alumi es obvio que esto no lo vas a superar de un día para el otro, todo lleva un proceso es poco a poco y yo te voy a ayudar, ya verás que después de este proceso de duelo vendrá la calma y volverás a rehacer tu vida!

Alumi: ¡Es que yo no sé si voy a poder con esto, es demasiado para mí! ¡Todo lo que me rodea me lo recuerda a cada instante!

Yoh: ¡Claro que vas a poder!, ¡Porque golpes en la vida vas a tener no uno, si no montones y cada golpe te va hacer más fuerte para el siguiente! ¡TIENES UN MONTÓN DE COSAS POR VIVIR Y LAS VAS A HACER ANTES DE MORIR! ¡Vas a ser feliz porque a esto viniste a esta vida a Vivir y a ser Feliz! Tienes que entender que hay personas que llegaron a tu vida para quedarse y hay otras que no y solo queda agradecer los gratos recuerdos que quedaron, entiéndelo por favor no puedes encerrarte a llorarle toda la vida, eso no es justo para ti, porque tu aun sigues viva!

Alumi: Esta bien Yoh lo voy a intentar, pero para eso eh decidido que are un viaje largo; si no lo hago creo que no voy a superarlo.

Yoh: Estoy de acuerdo con ello y bueno… Yo voy hacer un viaje largo no sé cuánto tarde en regresar, pero quiero que tu vengas conmigo

Alumi: ¿Por qué vas a irte? y ¿A dónde? **(O.O;)**

Yoh: ¡Antes quiero que me digas si vienes conmigo!

Alumi guardo silencio un par de segundos meditaba un poco lo que Yoh acababa de pedirle lo miraba fijamente hasta que se decidió a hablar "Esta bien me iré contigo"

Yoh: ¡Estaba seguro que aceptarías! **(^_^)**

Alumi: Bien, ahora dime ¿A dónde iremos?

Yoh: Se me presento una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar, hay mucho dinero de por medio iremos a una casa muy lujosa a suplantar la identidad de otra persona

Alumi: ¿Es enserio? **(*_*)**

Yoh: Si, Conocí a un chico que no me lo vas a creer, pero es igualito y quieres que usurpe su lugar que me case por el mientras él hace un viaje por todo el mundo. Yo ya estuve aprendiendo a cómo comportarme y todas esas cosas pero para eso tienes que irte hoy mismo "Sola" y te alcanzare el viernes por la noche para hacer el cambio

Alumi: ¡Esta bien da igual a donde ir, con tal de olvidar mi pasado! **(-.-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Y esa misma tarde…<strong>

Yoh llego con su hermana al hotel donde Hao se estaba hospedando

Yoh: Mira ella es Alumi mi hermana

Alumi: Vaya que si te pareces a mi hermanos parecen hermanos gemelos

Hao: Deja de decir tonterías quieres, mira niña yo soy Hao y nos iremos hoy mismo a mi casa, por cierto Yoh me comento que eres muy buena en Finanzas, ¿eso es verdad?

Alumi: Así es, sabes soy súper dotada y por eso voy muy avanzada en la escuela gracias a unos cursos que asistí

Hao: ¡Perfecto, entonces tú te encargaras de ayudar a Yoh con la empresa para que nadie sospeche nada ya veré que se me ocurre para justificar tu presencia en mi casa! ¡Y tu Marion encárgate de los últimos detalles, mañana nos veremos por la noche para hacer el cambio!

Yoh: Oye, estuve pensando…

Hao: ¡No me digas tú piensas! Jajaja **(^o^)**

Yoh: Jajaja ¡Que gracioso! **(-_-)**

Hao: ¡Hay bueno ya que ibas a decir!

Yoh: Se supone que te vas a casar…y… pues cuando una pareja se casa lo más normal es que bueno tú sabes tenga relaciones y yo me estaba preguntando qué debo hacer

Hao: No te preocupes por eso Anna es muy mojigata y jamás te permitirá que la toques aunque quieras, mira Yoh no te tomes muy enserio este tema de la boda es solo un requisito que debo cumplir para recibir mi herencia sobretodo la que mis abuelos me dejaron antes de morir, ni Anna ni yo nos amamos por eso no te sientas con ningún compromiso… en todo caso si Anna te exige que le cumplas pues lo haces y ya…pero te repito eso jamás pasara te lo puedo jurar. (Yoh un poco más tranquilo asintió con la cabeza)

* * *

><p><strong>Hao llego con Alumi a su casa…<strong>

Hao: ¡Hola Miki, que tal Keiko! ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!

Keiko: ¡Hijo que alegría verte! **(^^)**

Mikihisa: Me alegra que regresaras hijo (Le decían sus padres mientras le daba un gran abrazo) **(^-^)**

Hao: ¡Voy a irme más seguido, que gran recibimiento!

Keiko: ¡Es que te echamos mucho de menos hijo!

Mikihisa: ¡Y esta jovencita! **(O.O;)**

Hao: Miren les presento a Alumi

Alumi: ¡Mucho gusto!

Hao: Me fue de mucha ayuda en mi viaje… saben me salvo la vida en la playa, estuve a punto de morir ahogado pero esta señorita me salvo y le estoy muy agradecido

Mikihisa: ¡Tú estuviste a punto de morir "Ahogado"!

Hao: Así es porque te sorprendes

Mikihisa: ¡Es que me sorprendió, digo tu eres un excelente nadador!

Hao: Es verdad, pero estaba distraído y una ola me arrastro pero por suerte esta joven me salvo (Les decía mientras sonreía tomando de los hombros a la chica)

Keiko: Pues mucho gusto Alumi y muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo (Le decía mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo)

Hao: Eh decidido que viva con nosotros, saben… la pobre no tiene a nadie en el mundo y por eso decidí que será mi mano derecha en la empresa, espero que no les moleste… es que de alguna manera quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por mi

Mikihisa: Por mí no hay ningún problema hijo

Hao: Bueno llevare a Alumi a su nueva recamara y después me iré a dormir estoy muerto recuerden que mañana es la ceremonia por lo civil.

Keiko: Esta bien hijo descansa y Alumi bienvenida

Alumi: ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro día en la mansión Asakura…<strong>

El día se pasó volando, Hao y Anna acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte **(ToT)**

Hao había sorprendido a más de uno con su nuevo look y traía babeando a más de una por primera vez en su vida se había cortado el cabello muy a su pesar, pero era necesario para hacer el cambio y nadie lo notara para la ceremonia religiosa. **(_ _)** Así que Hao tomo su copa para dirigirles unas palabras a sus invitados.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarnos hoy en este día tan especial para mí y mi ahora esposa, quiero hacer un brindis por que este sea el comienzo de nuestro amor, y que seamos inmensamente "FELICES"

Anna lo miro a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa en los labios le dijo sínicamente "Salud por ello mi amor" **(^_-)**

* * *

><p><strong>En un hotel de la ciudad…<strong>

Marion y Yoh habían llegado y se instalaron en un hotel muy sencillo nada lujoso, esperaban a Hao para poder hacer el cambio. Marion estaba observando a Yoh cada detalle, estaba impresionada habían hecho un gran trabajo, lucia igual que Hao y con una sonrisa triunfante saco un cigarrillo de su bolso a lo que Yoh amablemente se lo encendió para posteriormente sentarse al lado de ella

Marion: Bien, ahora solo esperaremos a que Hao venga… a estas horas ya debe de haberse casado

Yoh la miro algo confundido y decidió hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza "¿No te duele ni tantito que se case con otra? ¿Qué esperas de todo esto siendo la otra?"

Marion: Por supuesto que me duele… pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, sé que él me ama pero esto es necesario si es que quiere conservar su fortuna. Tú lo juzgas pero… su vida no ha sido nada fácil, desde los 15 años lo comprometieron le impusieron una prometida no pudo ser el quien eligiera a quien amar, su futuro.

Hubo un silencio prolongado que se rompió cuando Hao y Alumi entraron al cuarto

Hao: ¡Ya es hora del cambio! ¡Espero que agás un gran trabajo! Estaremos en contacto por celular, quiero que seas muy discreto y en cuanto termines el trabajo te pagare muy bien, será por medio año y no olvides que si cometes una estupidez esta linda joven o tu familia pagaran muy caro (Le decía en un tono amenazante mientras tomaba a Alumi por los hombros)

Yoh jalo a su hermana asía el para responderle a Hao "Ya lo sé no necesitas recordádmelo, pero en cuento esto termine me dejaras irme"

Hao: Si, claro confía en mi palabra, Alumi aprovecha para darle un recorrido discreto por la casa

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro día… <strong>

Yoh amaneció un poco ojeroso no había podido dormir estaba un poco nervioso él ya se había casado pero no por la iglesia y tenía miedo de echar a perder los planes de Hao, pero aun así trato de calmarse se puso en pie se bañó se puso su traje negro y termino de arreglarse, de ahí se fue a la terraza en lo que daba la hora de irse a la ceremonia religiosa recargo sus codos en el balcón mientras observaba el paisaje, pero Keiko lo saco de sus pensamientos quien traía una copa en la mano "Hijo que haces aquí" Yoh se puso un poco nervioso había llegado la hora de actuar.

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Nada madre solo estaba tomando aire antes de irme a la iglesia

Keiko: ¿Me acabas de llamar madre? **(O.O;)**

Yoh se dio cuenta que acababa de cometer un grave error eh inmediatamente trato de corregirlo "Si es que eh decidido que te diré mama de ahora en adelante además no se te hace que es muy temprano para estar bebiendo"

Keiko: Que tiene de malo, además no sé por qué te espanta si hemos llegado a beber juntos

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Eso tiene que cambiar no es correcto

Keiko: Hay Hao creo que todo esto es porque estas nervioso pero no te preocupes porque todo saldrá bien, Anna y tu serán muy felices… ella es una gran chica y por si fuera poco muy hermosa!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Gracias Mamá! **(^-^)** (Yoh sin saber por qué sintió una gran ternura al abrazarla)

Mikihisa los interrumpió "Ya estas bebiendo no puedo creerlo, por lo menos deberías esperarte a que termine la ceremonia religiosa; ¡Vamos a que te tomes un café!"

Keiko: ¡No seas exagerando solo es una copita!

Mikihisa: De todas maneras vamos a que te tomes un café y tu Hao apresúrate que se ara tarde

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Ya estoy listo!

Mikihisa: Vaya eso sí que es una sorpresa, siempre te tardas horas en arreglarte **(O.O)**

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Deben de ser los nervios!

Mikihisa: ¡Todo saldrá bien Hao… no te preocupes! Ahorita regreso

Mikihisa y Keiko salieron de la terraza al tiempo que entraba Alumi

Alumi: Lidiando con la chupitos!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Cállate Alumi, te pueden escuchar!

Alumi: ¡Que! ¡Es la verdad! Esa señora se toma hasta el alcohol del botiquín

Yoh solo se quedó viendo en dirección asía donde se fue Keiko

Alumi: Y bueno cambiando de tema ¿Estás listo?

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Pues la verdad no, pero ni modo ya estoy aquí

Alumi: ¡Luces muy muy guapo, hermanó!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Vamos ya es hora!

* * *

><p><strong>En la iglesia…<strong>

(*Yoh*)**Hao** ya había tomado su lugar, su madre lo había dirigido del brazo hasta el altar, hay esperaba a Anna, quien hizo su entrada dejando con la boca abierta a más de un invitado llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia largo color blanco con escote en el pecho en forma de corazón y descubierto de la espalda el corte llegaba hasta la cintura dejando ver los atributos de la rubia, unos hermosos bucles dorados decorados con un tocados en forma de tiara y un maquillaje que la hacía lucir realimente hermosa. Estaba escrito que será la boda del año, Yoh al verla se flecho inmediatamente de ella nunca en su vida había visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella, fue amor a primera vista por parte de Yoh… algo que el jamás se hubiera imaginado, Marco le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero el chico no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy entretenido mirando a su futura esposa; de hecho se la paso mirándola toda la ceremonia estaba hechizado de sus ojos y Anna lo fulminaba con cada sonrisa que le dedicaba. La ceremonia termino y se llegó el momento que el novio besara a la novia él estaba muerto de los nervios pero en verdad deseaba besar esos hermosos labios, se acercó a ella levantando el velo que cubría su rostro, la miro a los ojos un instante y después cerro los ojos para aventurarse a rosar sus labios con los de ella; aquel beso fue corto pero las sensaciones fueron interminables fue como tocar el cielo con los labios, mientras que para ella fue una tortura besar al que creía el causante de la muerte de su hermana pero muy a pesar de eso hizo un gran esfuerzo para fingir y poder saciar su sed de venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>En el lujoso salón de fiestas… <strong>

Todo estaba espectacular de verdad seria la boda del año la decoración estaba de ensueño por todo el lugar había globos en forma de corazón y la mayoría de los adornos eran rojos incluyendo la mantelería, unos hermosos arreglos florales rojos, en fin se veía que se habían esmerado mucho para que el ambiente fuera de en sueño; había más de 700 invitados que se unieron a la celebración, los novios hicieron su entrada bajaron por una escalera que estaba adornada con follajes y rosas rojas y en el suelo un caminito cubierto con pétalos y los invitados los recibieron con un cálido aplauso. Después fueron las Felicitaciones, abrazos y fotos con invitados eh incluso hicieron el vals, a decir verdad ellos no había podido hablar solo se dirigían miradas y fingían amor, Yoh estaba bastante sorprendido por todos los lujos en los que Hao vivía hasta que la parte más difícil se llegó hablar con Anna, era la hora de la cenas y de algo tenías que charlar y fue Anna quien comenzó con la charla lo cual puso muy nervioso al joven

Anna: ¡Que pasa Hao! ¡Te noto algo extraño!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡**Por qué lo dices!

Anna: ¡Pues no has dejado de mirarme pareces otro, donde quedo tu fama de conquistador eh!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Es que la verdad estoy nervioso, no todos los días se casa uno y menos con tan hermosa dama a decir verdad tengo mucha suerte **(-_-")**

Anna: ¡Muchas gracias, sabes te extrañe mucho, nunca más pienso dejarte ir por tanto tiempo, ahora eres mío! (Le dijo mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello con ambos brazos y le planto un beso que Yoh algo sorprendido correspondió) En cuanto la fiesta acabe amormío te espera la noche de tu vida y sabes a lo que me refiero (Le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso y deslizaba su manos suavemente por la pierna de joven)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Si, claro Anita lo que tú digas! (mientras este comenzaba a sudar frio y tragaba saliva en seco) **"**_Estoy en aprietos y ahora que are…esto no fue lo que Hao me dijo" _**( _ _) **

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS:<em>**

**Guest **

**Edy Asakura **

**Liz Asakura **

**Guest **

**Mauro93 **

**Abraham Rocha **

**Mary**

**Hola, antes que nada perdónenme por no haber actualizado pero verán estuve muy enferma y me tuvieron que operar de emergencia y estuve en el hospital pero gracias a dios ya estoy mucho mejor y prometo actualizar seguido espero que les guste el cap de hoy lo escribí así muy de rápido pero el próximo será más interesante y por fis dejen sus **_**reviews**_** su opinión es muy importante para mi le adelanto que para el próximo Yoh y Anna tendrán su noche de bodas y Anna ara todo para enamorar a quien cree es el culpable de la muerte de su hermana eso es el comienzo su venganza jejeje, nos vemos saludos ****(^_-)**


	6. ¡Mi primera vez!

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡MI PRIMERA VEZ!<strong>

* * *

><p>Anna: ¡Muchas gracias, sabes te extrañe mucho, nunca más pienso dejarte ir por tanto tiempo, ahora eres mío! (Le dijo mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello con ambos brazos y le planto un beso que Yoh algo sorprendido correspondió) En cuanto la fiesta acabe amormío te espera la noche de tu vida y sabes a lo que me refiero (Le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso y deslizaba su manos suavemente por la pierna de joven)<p>

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Si, claro Anita lo que tú digas! (mientras este comenzaba a sudar frio y tragaba saliva en seco) **"**_Estoy en aprietos y ahora que are…esto no fue lo que Hao me dijo" _**( _ _) **(justo en ese momento Len se acercó a la pareja de recién casados.

Len: ¿Hola me permitirías esta pieza Anna?

Anna: ¡Claro con gusto! (Anna y Len se dirigieron a la pista de baile dejando a Yoh solo)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **_"Tengo que aprovechar para hablarle a Hao"_ (Saco su celular torpemente y justo cuando estaba haciendo la llamada una chica de bellos ojos rojos sangre con un largo cabello plateado ligeramente ondulado de tez pálida sumamente hermosa llevaba un vestido largo, rojo muy pegado al cuerpo escotado y con una abertura en la pierna)

Jeanne: ¿Te interrumpo querido?

(*Yoh*)Hao se puso algo nervioso ante la presencia de aquella chica, titubeo un poco al hablar "No para nada como crees" Le dijo mientras cortaba la llamada que estaba asiendo

Jeanne: ¡Y que no me invitas a sentarme Hao!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Claro, por supuesto, chica!

Jeanne: ¿Chica?, nunca me habías llamado así, siempre me habías llamado por mi nombre querido

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Lo siento, no sé en que estabas pensando! (Le dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa, cálida y tierna muy peculiar)

Jeanne: ¡Que fue eso Hao!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¿Te molesta?

Jeanne: Por supuesto que no tu sonreír es muy agradable, es solo que jamás te había escuchado, por eso me extraño eso es todo (Pero justo en ese momento sonó su celular) ¿No piensas contestar?

(*Yoh*)**Hao **aún más nervioso contesto su celular "Bueno"

Del otro lado de la línea el verdadero Hao "Que diablos quieres, porque me colgaste babosito, porque me dejas hablando solo como animal"

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Amigo, lo que pasa es que estoy en mi boda conversando con una persona muy pero, muy agradable jijiji, si Men, no sabes lo que bien que nos la estamos pasando jejeje

Hao: Ya, Yoh por favor deja de decir estupideces y mejor dime que tal mi boda, Anna se está divirtiendo o esta de amargada como es su costumbre

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **No, está feliz de hecho esta bailando con Len Tao

Hao: ¿Qué? ¡Ten mucho cuidado porque Len siente algo más que amistad asía Anna, déjame decirte una cosa; más te vale que cuando regrese a ocupar mi lugar siga casado con Anna tienes que hacer cualquier cosa con tal que ella siga a mi lado, porque para poder cobrar mi herencia tengo que permanecer casado por lo menos un año, así que espero que no cometas ninguna estupidez

Jeanne empezó a desesperarse "Ya cuelga Hao" A lo que Yoh le sonrió y le hiso señas con los dedos indicándole que lo esperara un momento

Hao: Pues a ver que se te ocurre para mantener lejos a Anna de Len te la llevas lejos si quieres a la Patagonia o a Hawái pero la quiero muy lejos de él, quedo claro

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Esta bien, pero hay algo más que tengo que decirte pero permíteme un segundo (Tapo la bocina del celular) ¡Enseguida vuelvo Jeanne!

Pero Jeanne lo detuvo y le arrebato el celular al tiempo que colgó el celular "De ninguna manera, deja de arreglar el mundo y mejor vamos a bailar amor mío, tenemos que disfrutar los últimos momentos juntos" Yoh sudo en frio_" No puede ser, Hao tiene otra amante" _

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Si, pero por favor antes préstame mi celular para terminar mi llamada

Jeanne: No, te lo devolveré hasta que acabe la fiesta (Le dijo mientras lo guardaba entre sus bubis) ¡Ahora que si te urge puedes sacarlo!

(*Yoh*)**Hao **se puso rojo ante las acciones de la chica "por eso digo que mejor vamos a bailar"

La fiesta continúo y se llegó el momento de despedir a los novios para que partieran a su luna de miel, así que Yoh busco con la mirada a aquella chica que le había quitado su celular en verdad necesitaba hablar con Hao para lo de su noche de bodas y justo cuando la encontró se la llevó fuera del salón en dirección al jardín

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Es hora de irme, ahora si me devuelves mi celular

Jeanne: ¡Bueno solo si me das un beso!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Que! ¡No que cosas dices!, ¡Si vez esta fiesta!, es mi boda significa que estoy casado y que a la única que puedo besar es a mi esposa

Jeanne: Hay con migo no te agás el santo Hao, tu jamás le has sido fiel a Anna, tu y yo hemos tenido miles de encuentros candentes cuando estabas comprometido con ella no veo por qué eso tenga que cambiar

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Pues eso fue antes ahora quiero comprometerme al 100 en mi matrimonio, y por favor ya dame mi celular! (Le dijo en un tono más amenazador estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la actitud de la chica comenzaba a molestarle)

Jeanne: Hay que genio, pero si quieres recuperar tu celular tienes de dos lo sacas de donde lo guarde o me das un beso (Le dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente, Yoh no podía moverse ya que una fuente y Jeanne lo tenían atrapado y no pudo evitar ver el busto de la chica ya que hay había guardado el celular aquella joven)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Ya dame mi celular por favor!

Jeanne: Pues quítamelo ya sabes dónde está (Le dijo mientras le movía sus pechos al supuesto Hao, provocando que este se sonrojara violentamente)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Es que si quiero…!

Jeanne: ¡Si quieres que, bebe!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Pues que si quiero mi celular!

Jeanne: ¡Pues, sácalo querido!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Estás loca, enferma!

Jeanne: ¡Si estoy loca, pero por ti… muero por tener otra noche de pasión contigo!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Ya estuvo bueno, te lo pedí por las buenas! (Por lo que Yoh se vio obligado a meter mano para sacar su celular, y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos Jeanne forcejeo con él para quitárselo nuevamente) ¡Dame mi celular!

Jeanne: ¡No te doy nada si antes no me das un beso! (Pero en el forcejeo el celular cayó)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡No, no, no, no, mi celular! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

Jeanne: Hay por qué tanto drama por un celular, tienes mucho dinero cómprate otro y ya! (Le dijo mientras Yoh sacaba el celular de aquella fuente)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Y ahora que voy hacer!

Jeanne: Bueno querido me voy Redseb debe estarme buscando (Y sin más le planto tremendo beso, sorprendiendo a Yoh y justo cuando se separó de él le dio un pequeño empujoncito provocando que el también callera en la fuente) ¡Chao baby! (Y burlonamente regreso al salón dejando a Yoh furioso dentro de la fuente)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: ****¡Aaaaaahhhh! **(Grito mientras manoteaba el agua sumamente enojado y lo que le seguía) "Es el colmo que yo tenga que estar haciendo estas niñerías por culpa de Hao, maldita sea, parezco un pato de Chapultepec todo mojado, todo sea por que mi familia este a salvo" (Alumi a lo lejos lo vio y se acercó a ayudarlo)

Alumi: Pero que te paso ¿Te caíste?

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡No como crees, me metí a refrescarme un poco!

Alumi: ¿Enserio?**(°°;)?**

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo que pasa que fui víctima de una loca! (Yoh se salió de la fuente y se sacudió la ropa)

Alumi: ¡Tu esposa te está buscando ya es hora de que se vayan!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Ya lo sé, pero tengo un problema muy grande…Anna quiere que en la luna de miel ella y yo tengamos…relaciones (Con esto último se sonrojo)

Alumi lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y le ayudo a acomodarse la ropa y el cabello "Eso no es ningún problema, recuerda que Hao te dijo que si era necesario lo hicieras"

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Ya lo sé, pero Alumi tener relaciones no es ningún juego es algo muy serio y a no me gustaría llegar a esos extremos…estaría engañándola, ¿Qué tal si es su primera vez?

Alumi: Yoh, una cosa si te digo no puedes permitirte enamorarte de esa chica, ella no es para ti…además no creo que te cueste trabajo acostarte con esa chica, ni pareces hombre

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Claro, decirlo es fácil, si estuvieras en mi lugar no opinarías lo mismo

Alumi: Bueno ya, mejor dame un abrazo y entremos porque tu "Esposa" te espera

Yoh abrazo a su hermana, le dio un beso en la frente "Te voy a extrañar mucho"

Alumi: Tranquilo solo serán 3 semanas

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Ya lo sé pero no me hace feliz que te quedes con desconocidos!

* * *

><p>Yoh y Anna acababan de llegar al lujoso hotel en donde se hospedarían para su luna de miel en las Bahamas, en ese lugar pasarían su luna de miel. Yoh por su parte entro con las maletas en mano mientras Anna lo miraba desde la puerta esperando a que dejara el equipaje para lo que seguía, Yoh dejo las maletas y se extrañó un poco al ver que Anna no se movía de la puerta.<p>

Anna: ¡ejem, ejem!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¿Pasa algo Anna?

Anna: ¡Solo estoy esperando a que mi esposo me cargue como es la tradición!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Si lo siento Anna es que no se en que estoy pensando! (Le dijo a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso se paró frente a ella tratando de darse valor para cargarla y Anna al notar que no se animaba le tomo la mano y la coloco en su cintura y Yoh antes esto se puso como jitomate entonces cargo a Anna entraron al cuarto Yoh la bajo y Anna le dio un corto beso en los labios)

Anna: ¡Enseguida regreso voy al baño a ponerme algo más cómodo, no tardo "MIAMOR"!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡**Si claro! (En cuanto Yoh vio que Anna cerró la puerta del baño se desplomo sobre un sillón y negando con la cabeza poso su mano sobre su frente _"Creo que no abra nada que me salve, tendré que… acostarme con Anna"_

* * *

><p>Anna estaba recargada sobre el lavabo se miraba al espejo y trataba de respirar hondo se echó un poco de agua en la cara y se secó con una toalla <em>"Yo voy a acabar con la vida de Hao Asakura y tú Seyram donde quiera que estés me tienes que ayudar, esa maldita rata asquerosa tiene que pagar lo que te hizo, aunque con ello tenga que sacrificar mi virginidad, y así me demore semanas, meses no importa lo voy a destruirlo con mis propias manos" <em> Anna se cambió, se puso un babydoll rojo que constaba de medias con liguero, tanga y un camisón corto que dejaba al descubierto el abdomen de la chica. Salió del baño tomo una botella de _Champagne junto con dos copas _

Y se plantó frente a Yoh quien no se había percatado ya que se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón.

Anna: ¡ejem, ejem!

Yoh abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Anna sus mejillas se pusieron rojas su pulso se aceleró y empezó a tartamudear "A..nna"

Anna: Vamos a brindar querido! (Anna sirvió dos copas le entrego una al tiempo que se sentó en las piernas de Yoh provocando que el corazón del joven latiera a mil por hora, choco su copa con la de Yoh) "Salud"

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Salud, Anita! (Le dio un sorbo a su copa y no pudo evitar hacerle gestos ya que en su vida había probado una copa de Alcohol, Anna lo noto y comenzó a cuestionarlo)

Anna: Que es lo que te pasa cualquiera que te viera pensaría que nunca en tu vida has tomado

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **No es eso Anna lo que pasa es que estoy muy nervioso hoy es nuestra primera noche juntos y no quisiera arruinarla

Anna: la que debería de estar nerviosa soy yo para mi esta es mi primera vez, ¡Qué diablos te pasa Hao!, con migo no tienes que fingir se bien que esta no es tu primera vez se bien que antes de mí, no hubo una sino varias mujeres más y está bien no me importa a partir de hoy será borrón y cuenta nueva

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Tú, eres virgen!

Anna: Pero por supuesto aunque no sé por qué te asombra, no es eso lo que siempre has buscado de mí, Que te pasa Hao parece como si fueras otro!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Anna yo sé que me tienesen un mal concepto, pero te juro que soy otro ya no quiero ser egoísta y lo hare por ti!

Anna: No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte hablar así (Anna se acercó al falso Hao para darle un dulce beso en los labios se separó de él y le sonrió tiernamente mientras Yoh la miraba muy fijamente a los ojos. Después de un rato de beber champagne ambos estaban un poco más animados habían bailado un poco hasta que Yoh se puso más romántico y le comenzó a cantar a Anna al oído mientras seguían bailando el efecto del alcohol le había quitado los nervios)

**Si nos dejan****  
><strong>**nos vamos a querer toda la vida****  
><strong>**si nos dejan****  
><strong>**nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo****  
><strong>**yo creo podemos ver****  
><strong>**el nuevo amanecer****  
><strong>**de un nuevo día****  
><strong>**yo pienso que tú y yo****  
><strong>**podemos ser felices todavía**

Yoh acercó aún más a Anna a él, la abrazaba tan fuerte como si no quisiera perderla Yoh realmente se estaba enamorando perdidamente de aquella chica y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras cantaba la canción le causaba mucha nostalgia sabía que esa felicidad era falsa y algún día terminaría.

**Si nos dejan****  
><strong>**buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo****  
><strong>**si nos dejan****  
><strong>**haremos con las nubes terciopelo****  
><strong>**y ahi juntitos los dos****  
><strong>**cerquita de dios****  
><strong>**será lo que soñamos**

Anna _"Que demonios le pasa a Hao, está muy equivocado si cree que puede engañarme no voy a caer en su juego aquí el único que saldrá lastimado serás tú Hao"_

**si nos dejan****  
><strong>**te llevo de la mano corazón****  
><strong>**y ahi nos vamos****  
><strong>**Si nos dejan****  
><strong>**de todo lo demás los olvidamos****  
><strong>**si nos dejan**

La canción termino y Anna poso sus ojos en los de Yoh para posteriormente posar sus labios firmes y sedosos con los de él, aquel beso se fue profundizando el por su parte comenzó a explorar la cavidad de la chica con su lengua recorriendo con suavidad hasta el más mínimo espacio que lograba alcanzar, poco a poco sus cuerpos se acercaban hasta que los besos delicados, lentos y suaves fueron bajando por el cuello de la chica, mientras ella deslizo sus manos por el pecho del joven le quito la camisa y los pantalones, y el no tardó en responderle e hizo lo propio le deslizo suavemente por las piernas la diminuta prenda interior hasta que logro quitársela, beso uno de sus hombros haciendo a un lado los tirantes del camisón y con delicadeza también deslizo el pequeño camisón dejando al descubierto los bien formados pechos de la joven, Yoh comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de la chica fue bajando poco a poco hasta que llegó a los pechos, una vez allí, empezó a lamer los pequeños pezones rosas de Anna quien empezó a sentir una especie de sensación que arrancaba desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo, esa sensación la hacía gemir suavemente. Mientras que el Al tocar su piel le quemaba, ardía como fuego. Yoh nuevamente comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su boca para seguirla llenando de besos, besos que cada vez eran más intensos, se posaban por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Bajó por su cuello para deslizarse por su pecho, abdomen y los muslos con los dientes fue quitando las medias con liguero que aun traía la chica, dejando por fin completamente desnuda a la chica, el frescor de aquella madrugada se iba convirtiendo en una inmensa ola de calor, Ella estaba cada vez más húmeda y su respiración era entrecortada. Llego el momento tan esperado por él, por lo que Yoh Empezó a penetrar despacio a su chica, ella aferro sus manos a las sabanas y respiraba agitadamente puesto que el empujo suavemente hasta que logro entrar completamente provocando que Anna derramara un par de lágrimas con aquella embestida, así que permaneció durante un instante quieto hasta que las piernas de la chica se abrieron para dejarle entrar una y otra vez sus movimientos siguieron los de ella estaban compenetrados se movían como uno solo mientras que los dedos de Yoh recorrían todo el cuerpo de la chica, Ya lo estaba haciendo, y era más maravilloso de lo que Anna se había podido imaginar, Anna jadeaba cada vez más, y el intentaba reprimiese pero era tal el placer que sentía que no lo consiguió, lo hicieron de todas las posturas posibles y lo que más quería es que ella disfrutara tanto como el, pero ya no podía aguantar más así que se dejó llevar y por fin tuvo su primer orgasmo, como se podría describir aquella sensación de plenitud que le invadió todo el cuerpo, pensó que no hay palabras para hacerlo. Terminaron llenos de sudor, abrazados y con esa sensación que te dejan las cosas bien hechas

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Me encantaría quedarme contigo eternamente (Le dijo a la chica con un deje de melancolía)

Anna: ¡Así será tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos! (Le dijo Anna mientras le fingía una sonrisa, realmente le había gustado lo que acababa de experimentar no había estado tan mal sobretodo le hacía feliz porque había logrado su primer paso para volver loco a Hao quería verlo rendido a sus pies para después pisotearlo igual que hiso con su hermana) Sabes Hao estuviste fantástico me has regalado la mejor noche de mi vida

(Yoh no dijo nada solo la beso en la frente y se entristeció al recordar que esa vida no le pertenecía y que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle adiós a aquella chica que lo había hechizado)

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>_

**Mary**

**Nikiitako**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Liz Asakura**

**Edy Asakura**

Holis muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra mucho que pasen por aquí y me regalen algunos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer mi Fic de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace leer cada uno de sus comentarios por fis no dejen de hacerlo y muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y bueno aquí les cuelgo el capítulo 6 está un poco subidito de tono pero espero les guste y no me digan pervertida je je je nos estamos leyendo ¡SALUDITOS"


	7. Solo los tontos se enamoran

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>SOLO LOS TONTOS SE ENAMORAN<strong>

* * *

><p>El falso Hao y Anna continuaron su luna de miel en aquel paraíso estuvieron de isla en islas, donde bucearon, navegaron, visitaron campos de golf, pescaron, practicaron Esquí acuático, surfearon en fin esas tres semanas las pasaron increíble Anna por su parte se la paso enamorando y volviendo loco a quien creía era Hao, le coqueteaba le sonreía lo enamoraba y por las noches hacían el amor como locos, Yoh por su parte disfrutaba de cada noche saciaba su sed se amor de tenerla entre sus brazos, tristemente había caído rotundamente en la trampa de Anna y ella por su parte la estaba pasando muy mal porque cada vez le era más difícil fingir, le provocaba asco cada vez que besaba o la tocaba aquel que creía era Hao.<p>

La luna de miel termino y los tortolos tuvieron que regresar y en la casa la familia Asakura y los amigos más cercanos los esperaba felizmente toda la sala estaba llena de globos y un cartel enorme que decía "**BIENVENIDOS SR Y SRA ASAKURA**" al momento que entraron les arrojaron confeti y serpentinas al tiempo que gritaron **"SORPRESA"** ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron mucho Anna se Alegró mucho al ver a su hermano Redseb y a sus padres Yoh por su parte también se alegró al ver a su hermana aunque tuvo que disimular un poco así que solo le dio un corto abrazo cosa que dio de que hablar a más de uno especialmente su cuñado Redseb quien inmediatamente se llevó a Anna a la biblioteca donde nadie pudiera.

Redseb: ¡Como te fue Anita!

Anna: Es el sacrificio más grande que he hecho, no sabes el asco que me causo besar a Hao y dejar que me tocara y que me hiciera suya…el único consuelo que me queda es que baldra la pena todo este sacrificio, pero bueno ¿pudiste hablar con Len para que nos ayude?

Redseb: ¡Así es tuve que contarle todo, no le hizo mucha gracia saber la verdad tu sabes que Len fue el mejor amigo de Seyram por eso acepto unirse a la causa para destruir a Hao!

Anna: Pues llego la hora de comenzar con la venganza, a partir de hoy la vida de Hao se convertirá en un infierno

Redseb: Estas segura Anna, ¿no crees que tres semanas es muy poco tiempo para que alguien se enamore así de la noche a la mañana?

Anna: Tengo a Hao comiendo de la palma de mi mano, fue más rápido de lo que pensé, ¡Pero te lo juro Hao esta perdidamente enamorado de mí!

Redseb: ¡Pues te felicito hermanita debo admitir que estoy sorprendido!

Anna: Si la verdad es que yo también estoy sorprendida debo confesarlo, no me lo vas a creer pero es como si Hoa fuera otro

Redseb: Por cierto te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con Alumi, no sé pero me da la impresión de que trae algo con Hao

Anna: ¿Alumi, quien diablos es?

Redseb: Es una chica que según se Hao trajo de su viaje a Hawái, que por que según le salvo la vida

Anna: Pues no te preocupes por pequeñeces total si se entromete yo misma la echare de esta casa

* * *

><p><strong>En la sala…<strong>

Yoh se encontraba platicando con su hermana quien lo ponía al tanto de la empresa ya que en su ausencia el padre de Hao le estuvo explicando el funcionamiento de la empresa hasta que llego Len a interrumpir

Len: Disculpa gatita me podrías traer otro tequila es que este ya se acabó (Le dijo mientras aventaba el vaso groseramente)

Alumi: ¿Qué te pasa estúpido?

Len: ¿Bueno tu quien te crees que eres?

Alumi: Alguien mucho más inteligente que tú y no me vuelvas a tratar como tu sirvienta

Len: Sabes que es lo mejor que puede pasar aquí es que te vayas

Horo horo: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Len fuera, **¡FUERA!**

Alumi: Saben que yo me largo no tengo por qué aguantar sus groserías

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **No espérate Alumi, tu no vas a ningún lado y les voy a pedir a los dos que la respeten ella es mi invitada no es ninguna sirvienta

Len: ¡huy perdón por molestar a la Reyna!

Alumi: Sabes que Ken versión parodia estos mitotes no te quedan pareces una vieja verdulera arma pleitos

Len: Hay que flojera me das, mejor tu dime Hao como te fue en tu luna de miel

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Me fue increíble, Anna y yo la pasamos de maravilla (Pero en ese momento apareció Anna y Redseb que los interrumpió)

Anna: ¿y quién es esta niña güereja desabrida?

Len: Que no te la había presentado Hao

Yoh: Anita ella es una buena amiga, la conocí en Hawái, sabes le debo la vida y va a vivir con nosotros

Anna: Pues mucho gusto niña yo soy Anna Asakura **"LA SEÑORA DE LA CASA**" espero que no lo olvides linda…bueno me voy a mi cuarto a descansar estoy muerta.

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Esta bien mi amor pediré que lleven tus cosas a mi recamara!

Anna: **¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! **(Justo en ese momento todos los presente centraron la mirada en los recién casados)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Bueno, entonces pediré que nos instalen en otra recamara

Anna: No lo que pasa es que tu no entendiste yo quiero una habitación para mi sola, por favor haz que me lleven mis cosas a la habitación que esta frente a la tuya

(*Yoh*)**Hao:** ¡Oye pero es que…!

Anna: Lo siento Hao después ahora quiero ir a descansar con permiso

Yoh se quedó estático no podía comprender por qué Anna lo había humillado así frente a todos y sobretodo no podía creer que Anna no quería dormir con el después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, pero Len lo despertó de sus pensamientos cuando le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda **"Se nota que la pasaron muy bien ja ja, bien yo me retiro yo creo que la fiesta se acabó" **y salió de la casa burlonamente mientras Horo Horo también se despidió este lo miraba con pena **"Yo también me voy amigo nos vemos mañana en la oficina" **

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Si Horo nos vemos mañana!

Alumi: Hay maldita vieja como se atreve a tratarte así frente a todos

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Voy a ver a Anna me despides de los invitados por favor

Alumi: Pero Yoh…

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Por favor Alumi has lo que te digo

* * *

><p>Yoh toco la puerta de la recamara pero nadie contesto así que despidió entrar por lo que se dio cuenta que Anna se estaba bañando así que la espero se sentó sobre la cama aun algo sorprendido por la actitud de Anna, ella salió y lo primero que hizo fue reclamar su presencia <strong>"Que diablos haces aquí, no quiero que te metas a mi recama sin mi permiso está claro, espero que sea la última vez"<strong>

Yoh aun mirando asía la nada le contesto **"No te entiendo" **Anna se sentó frente al tocador mientras se secaba el cabello le contesto **"Pues ya me entenderás" **esta vez Yoh la volteo a ver **"Ósea que esta separación de cuartos quiere decir que cada quien ara lo que se le dé la gana" **

Anna: Pues te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando a que yo así soy hago lo que se me viene en gana y no le doy explicaciones a nadie

(*Yoh*)**Hao:** ¡haaaa! Me parece muy bien **"PERFECTO", **solo que en esta casa van a ver horarios estés o no estés ya que en esta casa se van a llevar actividades propias de un matrimonio

Anna se puso de pie y se paró frente a Yoh "Y por qué el reclamo"

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Como haya abajo me recalcaste frente a todos que eras la señora de la casa, pues entonces compórtate como tal quieres

Anna: Hay mira Hao no veo por qué te molestas tanto, solo estamos como a 10 metros además en esa habitación podrás descansar sin que nadie te moleste o te interrumpa **"NADIE"**

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Deja de repetirme eso quieres

Anna: lo siento si te molesta pero así van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **A claro ya te estoy entendiendo**, **así que de ahora en adelante no voy a recibir de ti otra que no sea frialdad y groserías

Anna: Hay no seas dramático por favor

(*Yoh*)Hao: No, no soy dramático solo que no hay otra manera de calificar tu actitud, Anna, Anita dime que te pasa dime que te molesta tanto de mí, dímelo por favor ¿Qué te hice?

Anna: Jaja a mi… a mi absolutamente nada

(*Yoh*)Hao: Entonces por qué no tratamos de hablar como gente civilizada porque no nos entendemos, donde esta esa Anita que me hizo feliz estas tres semanas donde esta esa mujer de la que yo me enamore (Le dijo mientras se acercaba a estrecharla entre sus brazos)

Y Anna de mala manera lo aventó para apartarlo de su lado "Hay sabes que prefiero el tono de antes que protestes y me eches en cara mis groserías "

(*Yoh*)Hao: Es que no te entiendo, yo lo único que quiero es que seamos felices

Anna: Hay mira no creas mucho en ese cuento de la felicidad, "ESO NO EXISTE" al menos no en la realidad

(*Yoh*)Hao: No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, cuando uno se casa es para hacer feliz a su pareja

Anna: Pues yo creo que en este mundo escúchame bien "NADIE" absolutamente es feliz

(*Yoh*)Hao: Pues yo sí, fíjate yo en mi mundo si soy realmente feliz

Anna: Pues te felicito, por ese problema tan grande de inconciencia que tienes

(*Yoh*)Hao: Yo eh pasado por un millón de problemas pero pese a eso siempre eh logrado ser feliz, y tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle a dios fíjate, tengo muchas razones para ser Feliz, no hay problema que derrumbe mis ánimos de vivir tranquilamente

Anna: Pues yo no fíjate, yo crecí junto a mis hermanos nos educaron para ser alguien en la vida y después de tanto esfuerzo de mis padres Seyram…

(*Yoh*)Hao: Que paso te hizo algo Seyram

Anna: No, ella se quitó la vida, no murió como todos creyeron, dime Hao tu después de eso estarías tan contento…no hace falta que me contestes…escucha voy a bajar por un vaso con leche y cuando regrese más vale que te hayas largado de mi recamara, me molesta tu presencia (Le dijo mientras salía da la recamara, mientras Yoh se debo caer pesadamente en la cama, negando con la cabeza)

* * *

><p>Por otro lado afuera de la recamara estaban Pilika y Alumi quienes por casualidad pasaron y escucharon la conversación que tenían los recién casados, Alumi estuvo a punto de entrar para meterse en la conversación, pero Pilika se lo impidió varias veces hasta que vieron que Anna salió de la recamara y Alumi no se detuvo se acercó furiosa mientras llevaba a rastras a Pilika ya que trataba de detenerla a toda costa<p>

Pilika: No, no, no, Alumi no te metas no empeores las cosas

Alumi: Suelta, esta vieja me va a oír

Anna: se puede saber que significa este escándalo en **"MI CASA" **

Alumi: **"ASÍ QUE TE DIVIERTES MUCHO MOLESTANDO A YH.. A HAO CON TUS ESTUPIDECES NO ES ASÍ"**

Anna: No sé de qué me estás hablando (Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos)

Alumi: hay si ahora te haces la desentendida no! (Pero Alumi tomo un florero que estaba cercas le quito las flores y le aventó el agua a Anna pero esta esquivo el líquido por lo que al que mojo fue a Yoh quien al escuchar el escandalo salió a ver qué pasaba)

Anna: ¡Estás loca!

Pilika: ¡cálmate Alumi! ¡Ya párale ok! (Le decía mientras intentaba sujetarla)

Alumi: ¡Suéltame, le voy a dar su merecido a esta vieja!

(*Yoh*)Hao: ¡Pero que les pasa a ustedes eh!

Alumi: ¡Haber Anna, porque no te metes conmigo he! Y tu Pilika suéltame **"SUELTAME"** (Le decía al tiempo que la pellizco para zafarse de ella en cuanto pudo zafarse la aventó contra Yoh para que no se metiera en su pelea con Anna)

(*Yoh*)Hao: ¡Alumi te volviste loca o que!

Alumi: tranquilo Yoh no voy a dejar que nadie te haga nada, tu eres mi hermano y no voy a dejar que esta vieja se quiera pasar de lista (Esta vez sí se le fue enzima las dos estaban peleando, mientras Yoh y Pilika trataba de separarlas)

Anna: Yo no te tengo miedo

Alumi: pues yo tampoco fíjate

(*Yoh*)Hao: ¡Alumi por favor!

Pilika: ¡Haz algo para calmar a tu fiera Hao!

(*Yoh*) Hao: ¡Eso hago!

Mikihisa: ¡Que pasa aquí! (al escucharlo todos se calmaron, Anna y Alumi se soltaron)

Pilika: ¡Con permiso yo me retiro porque ya es muy tarde! (La chica salió huyendo de aquel lugar)

Mikihisa: Hice una pregunta que paso aquí

Anna: Nada que esta estúpida se me fue enzima

Alumi: Si yo hice eso porque esta estúpida desde que llego se la ha pasado insultando a Yo… A Hao

Anna: Lo que yo haga con mi esposo a ti no te importa

Esta vez comenzaron a manotearse pero Yoh se paró en medio de ellas para evitar que se pelearan pero fue inútil por el contrario estaba recibiendo golpes por ambas chicas

Alumi: ¡Eres una el animal más ponzoñoso de la tierra!

Anna: ¡y tu una retorcida estúpida!

(*Yoh*) ¡Hao: ¡Ya cállense las dos!

Mikihisa: ¡Ya basta suficiente! **¡SUFICIENTE! **(Estas palabras bastaron para que las chicas dejaran de pegarse)

Anna: ¡Verdulera!

Alumi:** "INDIA"** solo a alguien como tu… y perdón **PERDON SEÑOR **pero solamente una persona mala como tú se le ocurre humillar así a su esposo frente a todos los invitados y no conforme con eso la señoritatodavía lo hiere con sus palabras, porque lo tratas así eh!

Anna: Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas mala educación y que tú con tus orejotas parabólicas hayas escuchado **¡MI CONVERSACIÓN! **tras la puerta

Mikihisa: ¡Ah! ¿Tu hiciste eso Alumi?

Alumi: ¡NO! lo que pasa es que Pilika y yo íbamos a mi recamara porque iba a prestarle un suéter y pues cuando pasamos escuchamos la discusión

Anna: y yo soy la ordinaria, que tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas

Alumi: Tú no eres mejor que yo fíjate tu humillaste a Hao enfrente de todos

Mikihisa: Ya vasta, Alumi por favor ve a tu recamara y ya no ágamos las cosas más grandes

Alumi: ¡Esta bien señor! (Alumi obedeció y se fue a su recamara)

Mikihisa: Anna estoy enterado de lo que paso en la sala y no me parece correcto que una pareja de recién casados duerme en recamaras separadas

Anna: Mire señor usted mejor que nadie sabe que esta boda es un teatro así que no veo por qué andar fingiendo lo que no es yo no amo a su hijo y espero que eso le quede muy claro y no se meta en donde no le importa

Mikihisa: No es mi intención meterme en su relación pero no creo que esto sea buena idea

(*Yoh*) ¡Hao: ¡Déjalo así papa, si ella así lo decidió pues que así sea! Yo también me voy (Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse apareció Keiko borracha)

Mikihisa: Buenas Noches A Todos Hay Que Alegría Verlos Jajajaja Que Pasa Por Que Me Ven Así, Es Verdad Que Ando Un Poquito Alegrita Pero No Es Para Tanto!

Anna: lo único que faltaba esto es el colmo deberás

(*Yoh*) ¡Hao: Vamos mama te acompaño a tu recamara para que te acuestes

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro día…<strong>

Después del desayuno Anna entro a la recamara que ocupaba Yoh y se recargo en la pared cruzándose de hombros mientras miraba al chico, quien estaba terminando de arreglarse para irse a la oficina

Anna: ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

(*Yoh*) Hao: A la oficina, a donde vas

Anna: hay por favor no me agás reír Hao si tú en tu vida has trabajado

(*Yoh*) Hao: Pues eso era antes, ahora tengo que trabajar porque ni modo que nos mantengan las golondrinas

Anna: Hay Hao si no te conociera te juro que te creería

(*Yoh*) Hao: Por cierto por que no tocaste la puerta antes de entrar digo ayer dejaste muy en claro que tu tenías mucha educación! (LE dijo el chico mientras se hacia el nudo de su corbata y le respondía con un deje de ironía pero Anna se acercó seductoramente y fue ella quien termino de anudar la corbata)

Anna: No sé por qué tendría que pedir permiso para entrar a la recamara de mi esposo

(*Yoh*) Hao: Pues como tú me cerraste las puertas de tu recamara no veo por qué yo no pueda hacer lo mismo.

Anna: Hay pero que rencoroso eres querido, en fin lo que más me interesa en este momento es que me digas porque esa gatucha de azotea te llamo **"YOH"** y menciono que tú y ella eran hermanos

Yoh se puso muy nervioso ya que con el relajo que se traían la noche anterior no se percató de que Alumi había cometido esa discreción "Eso no tienen ninguna importancia"

Anna: Pues para mi si, y en este momento me vas a explicar por qué te llamo así

(*Yoh*) Hao: Estaba bien, esa chica tubo un hermano que se llamaba así y pues desde que nos conocimos ella ve en mi a ese hermano que perdió

Anna: hay mi querido Hao tú crees que soy estúpida, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando tú y esa chica se traen algo seguramente es tu amante, no tengo pruebas de lo que estoy diciendo pero si me doy cuenta de que mis sospechas son ciertas te juro que te vas a arrepentir Hao (Y sin más le planto tremendo beso que confundió al chico pero que difícilmente pudo resistirse así que correspondió aquel beso apasionado ya que realmente deseaba a aquella chica hasta que la magia se rompió cuando Anna lo alejo de ella empujándolo y este cayó sobre la cama) Espero que con esto no se te olvides que el hecho de que durmamos en cuartos separados vas a poder pintarme el cuerno cuando se te dé la gana **"SOY TU ESPOSA"** y no vas a serme infiel y por cierto antes de que te vayas quiero que lleves a dar la vuelta a **"YOH"**

(*Yoh*) Hao: ¿A quién?

Anna: A es que Len me regalo un perrito, y pues la verdad es que si iba a dormir con un animal pues prefiero que sea uno de verdad por eso en tu honor pensaba llamarlo Hao pero mejor en memoria del hermano de Alumi lo llamaremos **"YOH",** y va a dormir en mi recamara (Esto último hizo que los ojos del chico se le rosaran estuvo a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas pero se aguantó)

(*Yoh*) Hao: ¿De manera que prefieres dormir con un perro antes que conmigo?

Anna: pues la verdad **"SI" **

(*Yoh*) Hao: Pues eso no decías en nuestra luna de miel

Anna: Pues solo fingía, nada más me divertía contigo quien podría amar a una persona como tú no vales nada Hao ni como hombre sirves

(*Yoh*) Hao: Llevare a pasear a tu mascota, nos vemos al rato

Anna: Se llama **"YOH"** no debes olvidarlo y está en mí recamara y por favor le compras su placa y te asegurar que le graben su nombre, muero de ganas de ver la cara que pondrá Alumi cuando lo vea

(*Yoh*) Hao: Si Anna llevare a **"YOH"** a dar una vuelta, antes pasare a ver a mi mama para ver como amaneció

Anna: pues **"CRUDA"** que otra manera quieres que amanezca con la jarra que se puso ayer

(*Yoh*) Hao: de todas maneras quiero pasar a verla

Anna: ¡No sé por qué finges que te importa su alcoholismo si tú fuiste quien la metió en eso eh!

(*Yoh*) Hao: Nos vemos al rato Anna (EL chico salió con el corazón hecho pedazos Anna de cuestión de minutos lo había pisoteado como le vino en gana)

* * *

><p>Yoh se encontraba en el centro comercial estaba esperando a que grabaran la placa del perro y por estar tan distraído soltó la correa del pero sin darse cuenta y el perrito se escapó, estaba pensando en todo lo que Anna le había hecho en tan solo un día realmente estaba devastado hasta que el empleado del local le distrajo para entregarle el collar, pago y salió del local sin darse cuenta de que ya no llevaba al perrito bajo por la escaleras eléctricas hasta que a media escalera se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba al cachorrito <strong>"Yoh, Yoh donde te deje YOH"<strong> fue en entonces cuando comenzó a correr hacia arriba de regreso **"Yoh, Yoh donde estas, Anna me va a matar, Yoh donde estas" ** hasta que un policía se le acercó al escuchar los gritos de Yoh

Guardia: Que pasa joven

(*Yoh*) Hao: Es que no encuentro a Yoh me distraje un momento y ya, ya no lo vi **"PERO QUE CLASE DE SEGURIDAD HAY AQUE PARA QUE ME ROBARAN A MI MASCOTA"**

Guardia: Joven cálmese, es solo una mascota

(*Yoh*) Hao: Pero como quiere que me calme, mi esposa me va a matar **"SI YOH NO APARECE SE VAN A METER EN UN PROBLEMA MUY SERIO, se lo advierto"**

Guardia: ya dimos aviso a todos los compañeros con la descripción del perro, le aseguro que nadie va a poder salir del centro comercial sin el perro.

(*Yoh*) Hao: Por lo que más quiera encuentre a mi perito se lo suplico

Guardia: Le aseguro joven que vamos a recorrer todas las tiendas y almacenes hasta dar con él no se preocupe, tranquilo

(*Yoh*) Hao: No yo también voy a buscarlo

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Mary<strong>

**Mary**

**Guest**

**Liz Asakura**

**Mei Fanel**

**Edy Asakura**

**Guest**

**Annabelle1999**

Hola gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior y por tomarse su tiempo de dejar un comentario no saben lo feliz que me hace leer cada uno de sus comentarios, la verdad es que si era mi segundo Lemon pero no soy así como que muy experta jeje por otro lado JEANNE, me cae súper solo que tenía que poner algún personaje así ya que son clave de la historia jeje **Mei Fanel** bienvenida y si SHAMAN KING es súper sobretodo YOH jeje por otro lado Hao si es todo un don juan jeje luego les pasare sus tips de ligue jeje y si pobre Yoh ya se enamoró de Anna y por ello sufrirá un súper calvario y si prometo actualizar pronto INOCENTE DE TI lo prometo SALUDITOS a todos jijiji


	8. Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos!

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos!<strong>

* * *

><p>Guardia: Aquí está su mascota joven lo encontraron cerca de la veterinaria!<p>

Encargado de la veterinaria: Es que usted se fue y lo dejo olvidado yo me di cuenta hasta después!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: No sé cómo pude distraerme tanto y olvidar a mi mascota ¡muchas gracias!

Guardia: Esta vez corrió con suerte pero puede perder a su mascota y no volverlo a ver, ahora váyase que su esposa lo puede matar

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansión Asakura estaban preparando Len y Anna una Pizza<p>

Mientras que Yoh llego a la casa devastado ya ni al trabajo se presentó tubo bastante con lo de la mascota perdida

Alumi: ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Te estuve esperando en el trabajo y nunca llegaste!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Alumi, estoy muy cansado no tengo ganas de discutir el pequeño Yoh se me perdió y ya no tengo cabeza para más!

Alumi: ¿Quién diablos es el pequeño Yoh?

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Nuestra nueva mascota!

Alumi: Esto es el colmo como se atreve a ponerle así al perro, por qué se lo permitiste

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieras llamado Yoh frente a ella tuve que decirle que así se llama tu hermano y para molestarte le puso así al perro y por favor ya no quiero más escenitas con la de ayer fue suficiente ¡ENTENDIDO!

Alumi: Puedes estar seguro que por mi parte no las habrá pero estoy segura que cuando sepas que está haciendo tu mujercita el que va a protagonizar una escena serás ¡tú!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¿De qué hablas?

Alumi: Que mientras tu estas paseándote con el perro tu mujercita esta de cariñosa con el estúpido de ayer

Yoh muy enojado le dio el perro a Alumi y se dispuso a ir hasta la cocina donde lo que vio no le agrado en lo más mínimo, pero trato de no hacer ningún ruido para que no lo vieran

Len: Vas a ver que la pizza nos va a quedar fenomenal!

Anna: No te burles Len, sabes que yo nunca eh cocinado nada en mi vida

Len: Para eso estoy yo para enseñarte

Anna: Esta bien intentémoslo

Len: Me permites (Le dijo el chico mientras le tomaba una mano) Bailamos!, no, no es cierto era una broma jeje

Anna: Hay Len que sonso eres! (Tomaron ambos la masa)

Len: ¡Ok!, no es una vasija así que hay que tomarla con mucho cariño, para que quede en su punto se necesita tiempo, cariño y es que la cocina es una de esas cosas que una vez que pruebas ya no puedes dejar, solo tienes que dejarte llevar (Le decía seductoramente el chico mientras Anna lo miraba a los ojos como hechizada)

Yoh- Hao: Disculpen interrumpo algo

Anna: Que sorpresa Hao llegaste temprano

Yoh-Hao: Si quería darte una sorpresa pero el sorprendido fui yo disculpen

Len: Pues la verdad si nos interrumpiste porque estábamos haciendo una Pizza

Hao-Yoh: Pues no los interrumpo más compromiso

Anna: Hao, bajas comer en un rato para que pruebes nuestra Pizza

Yoh: No gracias yo no tengo hambre (le dijo de mala gana y se fue)

Len: Ahora sí que Hao nos agarró con las manos en la masa jaja digo por la pizza

* * *

><p>Yoh salió camino a su recama00ra pero a su paso se encontró a Horo horo que llego de sorpresa<p>

Horo horo: ¡Eh! Bro ¿por qué no fuiste a trabajar?

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Estoy que me lleva el diablo ahora no Horo horo!

Horo horo: ¡tranquilo amigo yo conozco un remedio para ese mal humor que te cargas! Tomaremos una copita!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: lo siento horo, pero yo no tomo

Horo horo: ¡Vamos una copita no le hace mal a nadie!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Esta bien Horo, solo déjame cambio

Horo horo: ¡Si yo mientras organizare todo!

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en suiza…<strong>

Silver y liriara caminaban por la ciudad cuando sus ojos creyeron ver a Yoh del brazo de una chica rubia inmediatamente se acercaron a él para hablarle pero, Silver con el simple hecho de verlo a los ojos supo que ese no era su hijo, que aquel chico no era otro más que Hao Asakura

Silver: ¡Donde está mi hijo Hao Asakura!

Hao: Así que me conoces no es así, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Yoh te dijo algo?

Silver: ¡NO Yoh no me dijo nada, se fue sin decir nada!

Hao: ¡tú y yo tenemos que hablar largo y tendido, tiene cosas que explicarme vamos a otro lugar!

Silver: Esta bien, aunque lo que te tengo que decir no te va a gustar nada

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa Asakura…<strong>

Yoh después de cambiarse se dirigió a la sala donde la encontró invadida de algunos de sus amigos Horo horo ya había hecho de las suyas había invitado a Nichrom, Lyserg, Pilika, Tamico y a Jeanne.

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Horo Horo te dije que solo sería una copa no pienso embriagarme además y mucho menos en lunes

Horo horo: ¡Si, si lo que digas hermano ahora siéntate y tomate tu copa!

Yoh algo furioso accedió a tomarse la copita que al cabo de dos hora ya era una fiesta ya todos estaban pasados de copas especialmente Yoh que no acostumbraba a tomar horo horo estaba con Tamico y Lyserg con Pilika mientras que él estaba con Jeanne al principio Jeanne estaba queriendo ligar con Yoh pero al ver que era imposible comenzaron a hablar de lo mal que les iba en el amor

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡tú y yo tenemos algo en común¡ Somos infelices en el amor!

Jeanne: Si ese maldito de Len no me hace el menor caso, a veces hasta pienso que es gay

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Eso es!

Jeanne: ¡que pasa!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¿Qué pasaría si Anna viera que Len es gay?

Jeanne: ¡Eres un genio! ¿Pero quién se aria pasar por su pareja?

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Pues quien más ¡HORO HORO!

Jeanne: ¡Eres increíble! (Y Jeanne se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras él le correspondió al abrazo amistoso, pero para mala suerte Anna entro a la habitación y mal interpreto las cosas y no era para menos ya que cada uno estaba con su respectiva pareja y al ver a Jeanne abrazada a hao ella enfureció sin darse cuenta)

Anna: ¡Perdón por interrumpir la fiesta pero si vas a salir con tus golfas mejor llévalas a otro!

Jeanne: ¿Qué pasa estas celosa Anna?

Anna: ¡no digas tonterías, solo que para golfas como tu están los hoteles!

Jeanne: ¡Que tonta eres Anna no sabes ocultar que te estas muriendo de celos!

Anna: ¡No voy a discutir por tonterías y tu Hao hazme el favor de sacar a toda esta gente de aquí ya no es hora de visitas muévete!

Anna salió azotando la puerta muy enojada mientras Yoh con cara de funeral "Chavos, se acabó la fiesta"

Todos le respondieron en coro **"QUE"**

Yoh los volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos "Que se acabó la fiesta"

Una vez más le respondieron en coro **"QUE, QUE"**

A Yoh esto le causo un poco de gracia y replico cantando **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Esta vez el coro no solo replico sino se paró a bailar **"QUE, QUE"**

Y Yoh no se quedó atrás también comenzó a bailar **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Yoh Hao: **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Todos: **"QUE, QUE"**

Yoh Hao: **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Todos: **"QUE, QUE"**

Yoh Hao: **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Todos: **"QUE, QUE"**

Yoh Hao: **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Todos: **"QUE, QUE"**

Anna: **NO TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR HAO CORRE A TODOS TUS AMIGOTES**

Yoh hao: enserio chavos se acabó la fiesta lo siento

* * *

><p><strong>En un lujoso hotel de zuisa…<strong>

Hao y Silver habían llegado hasta ese lugar para entablar una conversación pendiente

Hao: Bien ya estamos aquí habla que es lo que tenías que decirme

Silver: ¡Antes dime una cosa, ¿Obligaste a Yoh a que te fuera a suplantar no es así?

Hao: ¡Si, está en mi casa ocupando mi lugar!

Silver: Yoh corre peligro en esa casa, sobre todo si tu Tío Fausto lo descubre

Hao: ¿De quién demonios hablas? Mi tío jamás lo descubrirá y menos ahora que está de vacaciones en las vegas

Silver: Fausto el hermano adoptivo de Keiko, hace muchos Años el contrato mis servicios, quería que tú no nacieras

Hao: ¿Qué?

Silver: Lo que oyes tu adorado tío quería impedir tu nacimiento me contrato para que matara al primogénito de Keiko pero lo que no contaba era con que Keiko tendría no uno sino dos hijos uno al que llamo Hao y otro Yoh!

Hao: ¡Quieres decir que Yoh es mi hermano!

Silver: Si yo lo robe del hospital a Yoh pero no tuve corazón para matarlo así que decidí adoptarlo y quedarme con el hui lejos, después supe de tu existencia los Asakura buscaron a su hijo por muchos años pero al cabo del tiempo lo dieron por muerto y también supe que Fausto me estaba buscando sus planes no salieron como quería porque al fin y al cabo los Asakura tuvieron a su heredero.

Hao: ¡Porque quería deshacerse de mí!

Silver: Es obvio, por la herencia que tus abuelos dejaron estipularon que el primero que tuviera su primogénito administraría la fortuna Asakura y en cuanto el primogénito se casara al cabo de un año la herencia pasaría a manos de este pero si no se cumplían las capsulas al pe de la letra, la fortuna pasaría a manos del otro hermano en este caso tu tío!

Hao: ¡Maldito! No se saldrá con la suya

Silver: No, lo que yo no permitiré es que utilices a Yoh para tu conveniencia

Hao: Yoh me vendió su alma por un año y si tú intervienes yo mismo acabare con su miserable vida

Silver: ¡No te atreverías él es tu hermano tu sangre!

Hao: ¡A mí no me importan los lazos de sangre, solo el dinero así que tú sabes si metes tus narices!

Silver: ¡Ya veré que hago pero una cosa si te digo no permitiré que arrastres a Yoh en el fango donde estas hundido!

Hao: Has lo que quieres a mí no me intimidas, aun no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de salirme con la mía

* * *

><p><strong>En la mansión Asakura…<strong>

Yoh entro a su recamara algo subido de copas lo que no se esperaba era que Anna lo esperara en ella

Anna: ¡Vaya hasta que te dignaste a subir!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: No veo por qué el reclamo si tú te la estabas pasando muy a gusto a lado de Len

Anna: No soy la clase de mujeres con las que has tratado pero me las imagino

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Ni yo la clase de hombres con los que haz tratado pero me los imagino

Anna: Mujeres que se compran con falsas esperanzas o con dinero

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Hombres que se resignan a tu voluntad, que se arrastran a tus pies como perros falderos

Anna: Yo no soy una de ellas

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Ni yo uno de ellos

Anna: Me da asco la gente como tu

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Y a mi lastima mujeres como tú!

Anna: ¡Ya estuvo!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Pues no fíjate para mí no es suficiente (y con mucha rabia y frustración tomo a Anna para besarla por la fuerza, mientras ella luchaba por impedirlo hasta que opto por morderlo, Yoh de pronto la soltó y con su mano limpio la sangre que salió del labio y miro fijamente a Anna mientras ella lo veía desafiante a lo que Yoh volvió a besarla, Anna intento alejarse pero esta vez algo la impulso a corresponder aquel beso que se fue profundizando cada momento más hasta que Anna volvió a la realidad y lo separo de ella)

Anna: ¡Sigue siendo un iluso señor Asakura!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Pues todo hombre enamorado lo es!

Anna: ¡Si cómo no! (y muy enojada salió de la recamara mientras que Yoh muy frustrado lanzón un libro contra la puerta)

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro día en la oficina…<strong>

Horo horo:! Me duele la cabeza!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: A mí también no estoy acostumbrado a tomar de esa manera

Horo horo: ¡De que Hablas Hao si te has puesto jarras peor!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Ya lo sé solo era un chiste!

Horo horo: ¡últimamente de comportas un poco extraño!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Olvida eso, quiero pedirte un favor!

Horo horo: ¡Qué favor!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Que te agás pasar por la pareja de Len! Frente a Anna

Horo horo: ¡Estás loco! Claro que no si yo soy bien hombrecito, y menos frente a esa bruja

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Por favor!

Horo horo: No olvídalo

Alumi: Si lo que quieres es alejar a Anna de Len te aconsejo que lo agás frente al padre de Len! (Menciono Alumi quien escucho la conversación)

Horo horo: ¡Hay tú también!

Alumi: ¡Piénselo he escuchado rumores de que su papa es muy estricto seguramente si hacen eso frente a su padre lo mudara lo más lejos que se pueda de Horo horo!

Yoh: ¡Por favor Horo horo!

Alumi: Y precisamente ambos están en la empresa sería una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo el plan!

Horo horo: ¡No ni lo sueñes jamas!

**Una hora después…**

Horo horo: ¡Hay no sé cómo me deje convencer¡

Alumi: Silencio solo hazlo nosotros nos esconderemos y lo grabaremos todo, asi lo hicieron minutos después entro el padre de Len.

Yuán: ¡Y que es lo que quieres, dime de una buena vez que pasa con mi hijo!

Horo horo: hay pero que genio, señor yo solo quería hablar con usted porque, la verdad es que yo quiero expresarle unas cuantas palabras antes que le lleguen los chismes (Le dijo de una manera muy afeminada)

Yuan: De que chismes estás hablando

Horo horo: a pues de que Leny y yo nos llevamos muy bien

Yuan: **"COMO LLAMASTE A MI HIJO"**

Horo horo: Bueno es que así le llamo cuando estamos **"SOLITOS" **bueno la verdad es que usted es el papi y pues es de confianza

Yuan: **"HABER DEJENERADO QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE COMPREDER" **haber me estas insinuando que tú y mi hijo… pero si mi hijo es un machín

Horo horo: A no si eso no lo niega nadie si por eso me gusto, su forma de ser muy interesante **"NOS QUEREMOS MUCHO" **

Pero justo en ese momento entro Len "Me dijeron que estabas aquí con Horo horo"

Yuan: Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Len, jamás pensé que tuvieras esos gustos

Len: De que hablas papa, no te entiendo

Yuan: Ya no tienes que fingir mas ya sé que este y tú se entienden (Dijo señalando a Horo horo)

Len: **¡QUUUE!**

Yuan: No te esfuerces en fingir ya tu amante me lo acaba de confesar

Len al escuchar tal acusación se le fue encima a Horo horo lo tomo por la camisa y empezó a amenazarlo "Ven acá, ven acá"

Mientras Horo horo seguía con su falsa actuación gritaba como mujer "¡Ayyyyyy!¡AhHhhHHhhHaaag!¡Ayyyyyy!¡

Len: Deja de mentir y dile la verdad

Horo horo: ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Eh de la relación que llevamos desde hace mucho pero no se lo quieres decir a nadie

Una vez más Len se le fue encima tratando de ahorcarlo **"MIRA HORO HORO SIGUE DICIENDO ESAS COSAS Y TE VOY A MATAR A GOLPES" **

Horo horo: **¡aaayyyy! AYUDEME SEÑOR POR FAVOR AYUDEME**

Yuan se hacerco para quitarle de encima a su hijo que había perdido el control "Déjalo Len ya déjalo"

Horo horo: buaaaaaaaaahhhh como te atreve a pegarme así, a una mujer no se le pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa, buaaaaaaaaahhhh no tienes respeto por nadie sniff...snif.. '( - T_T (Le dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un sillón)

Yuan: ¡A ti Len Tao es al que debería de matarte!

Len: Papa agarra la onda, papa te está mintiendo, papa date cuenta que nos está engañando te está engañando a ti, Horo horo ya deja de estar bromeando y dile la verdad a mi papa dile!

Horo horo: Que verdad, eh que verdad quieres que le diga la verdad a todos, que me amas y que no lo puedes aceptar esa es la verdad atrévete **"TEN LOS PANTALONES" **sniff...snif.. '( - T_T Le dijo fingiendo llanto y poniéndose la mano en la frente)

Len se pasaba las manos por la frente por la nuca, tratando de controlarse para no matarlo "Cállate Horo horo, cállate, te estás dando cuenta mi papa

Yuan: Cállate ya, esto es suficiente para mi esta todo perfectamente claro ahorita mismo te vas a la casa por tus cosas porque vas hacer un viaje largo **"QUE ESPERAS VE POR TUS COSAS"**

Len: Tú no puedes tratarme así yo ya soy mayor de edad y no voy a irme a ningún viaje

Yuan: Pues si no te vas entonces te me vas de mi casa porque en mi casa se hace lo que yo diga, me escuchas

Len no dijo nada solo agarro un florero y lo aventó frustrado al momento que salía del lugar

Horo horo: ainnnnsss! Hay suegrito ahora si me quede con el Jesús en la boca

Yuan: "CALLATE", ca…lla…te degenerado (y también se salió)

Horo horo y Yoh chocaron las palmas mientras se burlaban de lo que habían hecho

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de los Asakura…<strong>

Anna se encontraba en el jardín reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado en la noche "No puedo enamorarme de él no, esto arruinaría mis planes, pero si debo admitir que me sentí llena de celos cuando lo vi con esa golfa de Jeanne, no es el enemigo me convertiré en una mujer desalmada y utilizare mi belleza para destruir a Hao una mujer fría y calculadora llenare mi alma de poder y venganza" Pero de pronto Len la interrumpió de sus pensamientos

Len: ¡ANNA! ¡Necesito pedirte un favor!

Anna: ¡Que pasa!

Len: ¡Necesito que me des asilo en tu casa!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Si lo se no tengo perdón de dios pero aquí les dejo el nuevo cap discúlpenme si me tarde tanto pero el trabajo se me junto y no me daba tiempo de actualizar pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre aquí se los dejo y prometo que actualizare por lo menos cada semana no me odien por favor y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encanto saber que les agrada el fic y espero que este cap no sea la excepción por fis déjenme sus opiniones por fis saluditos chao!**


End file.
